Shattered Soul
by Crimson Orient
Summary: Sex, jealousy, love, friendship and betrayal...welcome to Xiaoyu's life. [AU with a bit of OOC] XIAOYIN, juliajin, hwoajulia, hwoaxiao, hwoasuka. REVAMPED! Chapter 14 up! Reviews please.
1. Prologue: The Cause

**A/N: **Everything was revised…so please consider.

**WARNING/DISCLAIMER**: This story is **AU** but with a bit of OOC. The characters here are from Namco and I just borrowed them for fun. Angst and extreme sexual situations are involved – **NC-17. **If you do not enjoy steamy stories, then this fic is not for you.

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

**_By: Elie _**

-o-o-o-

Muffled screams echoed entirely inside the spacious dark room.

A strong hand shrouded her mouth.

Their breathings were intensely hot and hoarse.

Her lean body tried desperately to escape a muscular figure atop her.

"_Please…stop…Jin…"_ Her faint voice begged.

She scratched his shoulders as he separated her legs widely.

"_Shh…" _He hushed, stroking his cock.

With no mercy, his deep thrust was the response.

Another painful yelp bounced inside the room and the covers was soon soaked with bleeding.

A girl fainted and lied almost lifeless on the bed.

…

Ling Xiaoyu jolted up from her bed.

She was soaked in sweat and her wet, raven hair stuck to her neck.

Placing a frail hand on her forehead, she shook off the thoughts of her nightmare. Yet, that nightmare was real.

Dizzily, she got up and grasped the rear bunker of the bed for support. She still had to get to school today. Well, fuck that.

…

The sprinkle of water came raining down on her wet, sticky body. She felt somewhat…rejuvenated.

Her lips formed a small smile as dried cum and blood began to wash off her thighs.

She grabbed a sponge and started to clean the rest of her body with soap.

Hell, no matter how hard she scrubbed herself - the feeling of dirtiness would never come off.

She felt so wrong – _dirty, evil_ – _dirty, evil_ – they kept repeating.

_It was his entire fault._

A thought of_ his_ name sent shivers down her spine. She pulled a clean towel and wrapped it around her dripping body, protectively.

Last night, she was raped. It was shameful, true. But that was a result of trust, and friendship.

Trust and friendship – no other reason could be far better than this.

That was why she shouldn't have done that in the first place.

…

Why was she here in Japan in the first place?

Oh right, the King of the Iron-Fist Tournament.

She knew martial arts, and she was great at it – but she cursed herself for not being able to use it.

The car suddenly jolted into a stop. There was another traffic jam ahead. The driver named Billy cursed under his breath.

"Lady Ling, are you all right?" He asked and apologized sincerely, "Forgive my driving,"

Xiaoyu yelped quietly, and shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm fine here,"

The car drifted to a corner and turned left to avoid joining the traffic. They arrived at a small subdivision just a kilometer from Mishima Polytechnic High.

A silent whimper emitted from her lips as she drew her knees to her chest and rested her head there. She was weary, and weak.

Her whole world seemed to crash down when her eyes collapsed, and she fell to a daydream…

…

She squinted and awoke in utter contentment. Never in her life did she felt so luxurious.

Heihachi Mishima had been kind to her, really. He gave her a room out of the ordinary.

It was spacious and bright - with a living room corner and a built-in bathroom. There was also a terrace outside a twin French window.

But, she had lived a normal, Chinese life before – with four siblings and a grandfather who'd been a good provider.

She felt so left out, though. She and her sibling always fought for the slightest of things. There was rivalry among them.

And, her dream of building her very own arcade was always laughed at. It was childish, she knew.

But still, it was her childhood dream up to now. She had to fulfill it no matter what.

That was her goal. That led her here.

"_Lady Ling?" _A voice called from the door.

She immediately sat up to her bewilderment. Her face flushed to realize she only had her undergarments on.

The door cracked open and it revealed a petite Japanese girl of the same age as hers. The girl carried a box wrapped in special paper.

Her eyes followed the girl as she placed the box down on a table. She snapped when the girl turned to her and said, "Good morning Lady Ling, forgive me if I was a bother."

Hell, she was only in her bra and panties. She blushed from embarrassment and scooped the comforter up to her shoulders.

"W-who the hell are you?" She asked accusingly.

The girl smiled sweetly, "I'm Keesha, your handmaid. I'm here to assist you when you need help in the house," she pointed to the box, "That contains your new clothes. Lord Mishima asked of me to buy you so."

Xiaoyu closed her eyes for a second and then sighed, "Thanks a lot, Keesha."

"Just tell me when you need anything," Keesha bid goodbye and then walked out of the room.

A smirk formed on her lips as she rushed to the box and opened it in anticipation. Her eyes beamed and then peered inside once the lid was off.

"Holy shi-" Her mouth gaped when she saw the box contained designer clothes of her dreams. She wanted to faint in bliss.

Her joy painfully wavered when the door creaked open again and Keesha entered carrying a schoolgirl's uniform in a hanger.

"By seven, you should be going Lady Ling. Here's your uniform." She said, placing the uniform on a chair and left.

Xiaoyu blinked. Did she hear Keesha correctly? Was there school, really?

…

A black Mercedes Benz drove her in front of the main building of Mishima High.

Her body shakily stepped out of the car, and she felt like shrinking from stares of her new schoolmates.

She was now officially branded – the new girl.

The main hall was huge and full of faces. And fortunately, she blended with them.

But, it was where she made a mistake -

- Her ass fell on the floor when she accidentally bumped into someone.

Everybody stopped from what they were doing and stared at her – the new girl.

"Hey!" she grunted. _This is what I get on my first day at school. Great…no big deal-_

But oh, it was a big of a deal. Especially when someone you bump into who was totally HOT.

The guy reached his hand down on her and said, "I'm sorry…are you okay?"

He had raven hair, and it was beautiful. His body was hot – so muscular and well complimented by his uniform. His height was amazing, and his face – well, DAMN.

All in all – he was drop dead gorgeous.

Xiaoyu mentally slapped herself. She hated being mesmerized more than anything else. But, she was falling into seduction.

_What do you think you pretty face bastard? _She thought wryly, although, accepting his hand to stand up.

"I'm fine…thanks to you." She muttered as she began to leave.

A brunette girl blocked her way. Her mood swung badly. "What do you want?"

"Do you even know who he is?" The girl asked and everybody was obviously cheering on her side. She pointed at the guy from the distance.

"Look, I don't care who the fuck he is. Now, let me through or you'll get what you're looking for." Xiaoyu replied dryly, finding ways to slip pass the girl.

The guy went up to them and turned to Xiao, letting out his hand for a handshake, "Jin Kazama."

_Another jock right out of the pigpen- _Xiaoyu stared at his hand sarcastically. She ignored it, and turned back to the brunette. "His name is Jin Karuma, see?"

The girl grinned nervously at Jin, who gave her the_ 'leave us alone' _look. Everybody did the same too and returned back to their previous businesses.

In dismay of not receiving any, Jin took away his hand away and smiled instead. "Actually, it's Kazama. So, you're new here aren't you?"

_So, what? If you don't seem someone important here, I could've punched your nose!_ Xiaoyu thought, wanting to say those words in her mind desperately, but was unable to do so. "Yeah, it's my first day… You see, I think I'm late. So, I need to go!"

She ran off quickly.

Jin was left breathless. He liked the girl he just met._ She's tough,_ He thought and smirked as he left the hall to got to his first class.

…

"Am I in the right door?" Xiaoyu asked herself as she unfolded a piece of paper Keesha gave her earlier. "It's Class 4-A. I should be damn right."

New faces greeted her with the usual stare as she ineptly took a seat at the farthest corner of the room beside a window

Not long, the teacher emerged from the door. His attire was drastic, and if you don't know him before, you'd certainly give the impression that he was gay.

"Class, we have a new transferee. I would like you to meet—" The teacher paused and scratched his head.

He forgot that he didn't know where the new student was until he spotted an unfamiliar girl at the back of the row. He pointed at Xiaoyu.

"You - come here in front."

Xiaoyu's eyes expelled a shocked look. She obliged, and then went in front. The teacher came close to her and whispered, "You're from China, aren't you? Can you speak Japanese?"

Xiaoyu nodded. "My Japanese is very fluent."

The teacher chuckled. He was pleased to know that he didn't have to translate words anymore. He instructed Xiaoyu to stand in alone in front and introduce herself.

She closed her eyes and wished for something to kill her right now.

"My name is…Ling Xiaoyu. I'm from China…Nanjing, China." She stuttered. She eyed the students before her and gritted her teeth.

"Come on. Tell us a bit about yourself. How old are you? Why are you here in the first place?" The teacher urged, with a tone of anticipation.

_Fucking bastard…the hell you care about me!_ She wanted to release those words so badly. "I'm…well, I'm here to study the Japanese language." _Come on Xiao. That was a lame excuse!_

Everybody raised their eyebrows. On the other hand, the teacher sighed. "- and what's your age?"

"Sixteen." She replied. Ugh. She wanted to take a seat now.

Someone muttered, "She's too young to be a senior!"

"Okay, take a seat Ling." The teacher said, patting her shoulders. "Is Ling your surname?"

She nodded. The teacher understood, taking a book from his table. "Take a seat then, Xiaoyu."

She marched her way back to her seat. She sighed in relief, slumping on her chair.

She turned to her right and saw a guy bury his head down his arms. Eager to concentrate on the board yet curious to know his face, she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

She pulled out a pen and notebook, pretending to copy some notes. The guy beside her slowly tilted his head up, revealing a familiar jet-black hair._ Could he be…?_

The guy sat up straight, making her crave for the bathroom. It was that Jin again._ Just a coincidence maybe_…

He did not attract her, though. What made her curious about him was if he was a competitor in the tournament too. And, if he was -

…

"So you're here for the tournament?" Jin asked.

Heihachi, Xiaoyu, and Jin were having dinner in the Mansion together for the first time – like a family. They ate silently and they spoke seriously.

"Yes. That's supposedly a secret…" Xiaoyu replied casually, inserting a chunk of beef into her mouth. "…until -"

Heihachi cut her off, "You don't have to flaunt it in public. If you do, people will avoid you. But, once you're here, you can discuss it freely…"

"Xiaoyu, I'm telling you not to be obvious about it." Jin joined while drinking his share of alcohol from his grandfather.

"It's also necessary for the two of you to spar." Heihachi said.

"Spar," Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows, "…with who?"

Jin interrupted, "…with me."

_I'm going to spar with the student council president and Mater Heihachi's grandchild, I'm honored_, she thought sarcastically. "That's totally fine with me."

"…and me," Jin smirked at her. They were lost in a world where they were the only ones who understood each other. Heihachi ignored them.

"So," Jin started, "What's your fighting style?"

Xiaoyu smirked, "Let say, you'll know later…"

…

Scented candles were lit up and their aromas filled the bathroom.

She lay relaxed on the tub. Slowly, she sat up and reached for the bubble bath formula. She poured a small amount on the water and stirred it.

The tub started to foam with lavender scented bubbles. She lied back again and closed her eyes, letting the scent fill her nose.

_What a small world, _she thought.

After she had gotten back from school, a familiar figure caught her eyes. He was standing at the main door talking to Heihachi.

The familiar physique told her it was none other than Jin Kazama.

She flushed at first when Heihachi introduced the both of them with one another. It was a hell of a shock to know that Jin was his grandson.

And, it was disturbing to know they had to live under the same roof.

He was obviously joining the King of the Iron-Fist. She knew it.

He had a calm exterior, and to her, it indicated a bold aura. His being somewhat reserved showed also his enigmatic power.

A candle fell and interrupted her serene atmosphere. The flame went out as it reached the puddle near the tub.

She stood up from the foamy water and got out of the tub. She picked up the candle and placed it back onto one of the holders.

When she dried her hair, only then she noticed that her head was wounded.

…

Jin wiped his sweat with a hand towel and reached for a Gatorade beside him.

He handed another bottle of Gatorade to Xiaoyu and noticed a few bruises on her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a tiny scar." Xiaoyu replied, took the bottle, opened it, and started to guzzle the entire content thirstily.

"You were great, you know." Jin remarked, sitting beside her. "I like your fighting style. Who taught you?"

Xiao chuckled, wiping her mouth. "My crazy grandfather taught me. He used to say that I would never learn but guess what, I'm here. Although you still beat the crap out of me, you know."

"I guess so too…" Jin stood up, and stared at her. "You're so different…very."

"…and so are you…" She retorted as she rose up as well, and for a second, their eyes locked. "You see…you see…"

"You see what?" Jin abruptly asked.

She diverted her gaze and walked away, slowly. She halted, turning to him. "You know, I never thought badly of you…not until now."

Jin smiled. There seemed to be under those words that left him questioning. And, he wanted to unfold them.

Xiaoyu watched Jin leave the dojo house. She paused and reminisced what she had just said. _'…I never thought badly of you.'_

…

"Here's a good place to play." Jin said, checking if there were any others left at the football field. Xiaoyu was peering at the coast behind him.

"I guess it's available. All of them got home anyways…" She said, walking toward the field ahead of Jin. "They're all getting ready for some party or something."

"Yeah, I know." Jin followed. He noticed her look at him strangely. His eyes twitched and he chuckled. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I thought you've been invited. Everyone is invited. Well, except for me…" She said as if nothing was wrong, hopping around.

She _was_ in a good mood.

Jin had these _fantasies_ of her lately. His mind was filled of her. He looked forward to his next activities involving her.

She was his silent obsession.

"Do you know why I didn't accept that invitation?" He walked toward her. His voice sounded deep and anxious with every step.

Xiaoyu shook her head hesitantly. She didn't care, but she'd ask anyway, "Why didn't you then?"

Jin got closer. The last thing she knew was he was right in front of her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked nervously.

Jin leaned forward, "Will you come with me?"

Before she could protest, Jin took her by hand and led her to a nearby shed.

Her mind commanded her not to go, but her heart told her otherwise. She couldn't go back now.

Jin quietly locked the door, and it made her jerk upon the sound. She stared at him in dread, and her body ached in fear.

"Why did you lock it?" she asked, her lips trembling.

"I knew there was a party and I had been invited. But look at this sweet opportunity…" He said huskily.

She bit her lip. _What is he thinking?_

Jin pulled her roughly against him and their bodies fell on the ground. He kissed her lips feverishly as his hands traveled up her skirt.

Up and up his hand went, and it reached an annoying thin fabric. His body electrocuted with desire, and he broke away, kissing her neck.

She cried from the sensation. It felt damn good. But, it was wrong. She didn't want this.

He moaned and unbuttoned her blouse. His hands were instantly stopped by hers as she tried to get him off her.

He seized her irritating hands but ignored her blouse. He lifted his head and stared at her, "You taste good,"

She squirmed under his chest, "Stop it Jin!"

He chuckled to her pleas and plunged his lips back to her mouth. He pulled away, pulling her up with him.

Her eyes snapped as he embraced her protectively. He breathed on her neck, and it sent chilly sensations to her brain.

This wasn't the Jin she knew.

Jin carried her silently back to his car. He sat on the driver's seat, and suddenly, he chuckled.

She wanted to smack him right across the face if only her wrists weren't hurting. Instead, she watched him turn on the engine.

"The time in the shed changed me Xiao…" He smirked. "It wasn't enough by the way.

Her chocolate orbs widened, and she nervously turned her gaze outside the window. _Help…I need help…_

…

The car pulled over at its usual spot in Mishima High.

Xiaoyu jerked awake from the sudden stop. Her head was in pain, as well as her cunt. Her vision blurred and adjusted in conflict.

Her pigtails were in disarray, and she cared no more.

She grabbed her bag and slowly stepped out of the car…

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Flames or comments are appreciated.


	2. The prey and the predator

**A/N:** This chapter was revised for the sake of improvement.

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

Leaves scattered on the grounds of Mishima High as the autumn breeze had arrived. And, it was quiet outside the school buildings except for the roaring gust of wind.

Everybody was in their respective classes already and the only one who walked toward the main building was Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu intended to be late at times. She would always feel inferior towards her schoolmates.

The paleness of her skin really attracted attention. It was goddamn annoying. Her frown left them in wonder - as if there was something beneath it.

The hallway was empty and she felt her heart at ease. Every time she'd be early at school, teenage prejudice was inevitable.

Cheerleaders and school jocks would whisper behind her back. The fact that she was a Mishima wardress, and that they were not, made her the center of envy.

It was a compliment – maybe.

She moved smoothly along the corridor, pretending nothing had happened last night and she just woke up in a sterile mood.

The door opened, and the teacher with the whole class faced the door. Their attention was drawn to her.

Someone muttered, "She's late again."

She bowed her head and ignored them. Jin was seated next to her, looking so happy.

She rolled her eyes up and shut it, proceeding to her desk and groaned.

After a short silence, the teacher mumbled his usual curses to her and returned to his lesson.

_Fuck Math, _she thought as she pressed her thighs together.

Jin grinned and leaned to her, whispering, "I'm not that bad, am I? You never thought badly of me, right?"

Xiaoyu remained silent. She couldn't believe she told him that. But, she reminded herself she had trusted him…that was the reason why. So, no need for hard feelings.

"Okay, now I'm going to call on a _pair_ to remain here after class to work on this." The teacher pulled out a book and placed it on his desk. "One pair will be called per day. This activity will be graded as your project, so, _never_ write dumb answers. I assume that you will find this a bit hard that's why I paired the boys with the girls."

The boys howled in jubilation while the girls ended up being frustrated. Xiaoyu just prayed in her mind not to be paired with anybody but Jin.

As she continued on her petition, the teacher scanned the class's names. Everyone was then called to attention.

She felt her hands sweating. Her breathing was gapped and all she wanted to do was to let her face fall on the desk and sleep. She gripped her skirt and kept squeezing her legs together vigorously.

Jin watched her silently. He wasn't amused anymore and he felt a sweat trickle from his forehead.

"Our first pair for this day would be…" The teacher announced while she pleaded in her mind. "Ling and…" _Not Jin…not Jin please… not Jin…'_

"Kazama."

Her eyes spread in horror. She turned to Jin who was grinning in contentment.

The girls sighed in disbelief. They were obviously jealous of the fact their dream of pairing up with Jin was consumed by a mere nobody. Then, the class continued.

_I was raped last night! Please help me keep myself away from him!'_ She wanted to shout those words desperately, but she bitterly couldn't.

Cursing under her breath, she compressed her face on her desk. And then, she felt a hand brush through her raven strands.

She tilted her head up and saw Jin. God, she wanted to scream and rip him off in front of the whole class.

Jin shook his arm off her back and began to listen to the lecture. He finally had informed her of his presence after she had ignored him.

_If you just comply Xiaoyu, you wouldn't feel pain_, he thought, his grin spreading wide.

…

When class had ended, the only students left were Jin and Xiaoyu. Hell, it could've been fairer.

She wanted out – away from this maniac.

"You start answering from here up to this page. See, it's easy." The teacher pointed the pages where they should be answering in a paper provided. "Now, I'll be back after 30 minutes, all right?" Then, he left, closing the door behind him.

Xiaoyu stared blankly at the book on her desk. She flipped the assigned pages over and over again. Thirty minutes was fucking short especially in problem solving.

A shadow blocked her view and she glared at the guy who owned it.

"Move out," She sneered.

Jin grinned when he handed her the same paper provided for them, except it was already filled with answers.

"All you have to do is write your name," he offered her a pencil.

She gasped, "But, how could you –"

"I knew this was going to be the project, so, I finished it." He plainly cut her off.

This was Jin Kazama after all – an aggressively rich and perfect guy - and, a sex fiend as well.

Xiaoyu hesitantly wrote down her name on the paper. Jin smirked and took it from her, "See? We're done in a flash."

He placed the paper on the teacher's desk neatly. He turned back to her.

She remained glued to her seat and bit by bit she was becoming numb. She was cornered and the only way out was the door right to where Jin was standing.

She kept her cool, thinking for an escape. _Another minute here, and I know it's not going to be good._

Jin motioned to her. Though the swollenness inside her had dispersed, he was going to make it happen again.

He plucked her up and seated her on his lap. Her scream was in vain as his mouth impeded hers and shoved his tongue in.

She shuddered when Jin broke away and continued kissing down her neck. His kisses were soothing, yet it made her angry. She didn't want them, anyway.

They were so _sinful_. But, could she care less?

Her hands tried to push his chest, but he seized them easily by one hand. He grinned on her nape, and suckled on its pale flesh.

Damn, she tasted like vanilla - sweet and creamy – in a nice blended way.

The sensation was electrifying, and her frail hands shook in exhilaration. Jin's touch was absolutely addictive, in a _wrong_ way.

There was this conflict in her heart and mind which made her either like the feeling or hate it. It was damn confusing.

His lips move up to her chin and then back to her mouth. He licked, bit, and suckled her lips in an arousing way which made her head threw itself in lust.

Ah, _lust_.

But, she kept convincing herself she didn't want it. It was fucking wrong.

After one more squeeze on her breasts, her muscles tightened and she felt dizzy. Her vision darkened and her breath was soon nearing its climax.

Her head fell on his shoulder and her whole world started to collapse.

…

"Yes, thanks very much. I'll be sure to take this." Xiaoyu told the school nurse when she got out of the clinic.

"Not –" She muttered, letting the pill fall on the floor. Evil girl…

Sunset was nearing and it seemed that everyone had already left the campus.

The autumn air blew a cold breeze and it contracted to the sky's color, turning gold to purple.

She gazed up the sky and placed a pale hand over her forehead to cover from the sun's illumine radiance.

Jin was leaning on the front bunker of his navy-blue Mercedes. He was obviously waiting for her to emerge from the front lobby of the main building.

He chuckled to himself. He tried to remember the scene where he had to tell Billy to go on so he can take her home by himself.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated and he drew it out from his pocket.

"Grandfather…" Heihachi called him three times already since lunch and all the missed calls piled up this afternoon.

He sighed, closing his cell phone. From afar, he saw a hint of figure just about to immerse from the building.

He smiled to himself and drove nearer, leaving his car's engine on.

Xiaoyu saw his marvelous figure saunter toward her. She bit her lip and remained standing outside the building.

As Jin reached her, he expelled a vicious laugh, and said, "What are you standing there? Let's go."

Rolling her eyes, she ignored him and kept on prying for the black BMW which was her fetch.

Jin didn't think twice. He got to her and pulled her by the wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing? You sick arrogant wretch!" She screamed, removing her wrists from his firm grip. "Let me go!"

"You're riding with me. Billy isn't coming today." Jin muttered, opening the car's front door and shoved her inside.

"You're a fucking ass, you know." She hissed, both arms wrapped over her chest.

"Why did you…" She can't bear the words anymore and started to sob, "…took advantage of me?"

Jin turned his attention from the road, to her. "I just feel like it."

Her eyes were widened in disbelief. She glared at him and shouted, "You what? Felt like having someone to fuck? Get a real whore Jin! You dick!"

Out of rage, she lost control and began punching his arm. "You sick, sick fuck! Damn it!"

Jin immediately pulled over in a corner near the Mishima mansion. He blocked another one of Xiaoyu's punches and seized her shoulders.

He took her chin which made their eyes lock. "Look at me Xiao, look!"

She reluctantly obeyed him, looking at him.

Jin's grip tightened as he snarled at her. "I am sick! I am sick of this goddamn life - A life of a lonely heir of a stupid financial empire!"

She finally cried as Jin released her. She placed a hand over her mouth and sobbed. _But, why me? My life is already as miserable as his…_

"I once lost everything Xiao…everything…" His tone was serious.

She snorted, looking out the window. She clenched her fists and murmured, "I never thought badly of you…because I trusted you…I TRUSTED YOU!"

Jin slammed the wheel and started the engine. He turned the wheel to the left and joined the streets. After what had happened, none of them said anything.

…

Jin Kazama's room had a concealed aura. Its wallpaper was red-orange with pictures of black calligraphic animals in the wild.

The lights were always dim. Windows are open all the time, eager to let the fresh breeze enter the room, and the moonlight to pay a visit.

Jin sat near the terrace rails, one knee bent up and drawn to his broad chest. He couldn't stop thinking of what had happened this afternoon.

Tension was rising between them, and lust was cornering him.

"What a reserved girl she is…" He mumbled, landing his forehead onto his knee.

Then again, Xiaoyu's word hit him.

_I never thought badly of you…because I trusted you…I TRUSTED YOU!_

Why would she trust him in the first place? She was too naïve to even notice his desires for her.

However, she was facing the real Jin Kazama - the enigmatic orphan and heir of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Upon lifting his head, Jin looked up the skies. There were a lot of stars this evening and it matched the pitch-black background.

The moon was crescent shaped and it seemed like frowning or smiling down on him. He suddenly remembered why Xiaoyu was here in the first place…

"_Yes, I'm here because I want to build an arcade." Xiaoyu smirked, not paying much attention to Jin who was sitting beside her outside the Tiger Dojo. _

"_I knew it all along…"Jin said, staring blankly at the cute girl instead of the stars that glittered magnificently. "You got everyone fooled at school except me. Coming here to Tokyo all away from Nanjing just to study the Japanese language? Oh please…"_

"_I know it's a lame excuse. But you know what; I'm a very bad liar!" She stomped her feet and continued to gaze up the night sky. "Hey Jin…"_

_Jin diverted his attention from the skies to her. "What is it?"_

"_How long has it been since I'm here?" She asked, scratching her head, and then looked at the Jin. She sighed and hugged herself. "What a silly question…Boy, it sure is cold."_

"_You're here for two weeks already." Jin replied, placing his hands inside his sweatshirt. "So, what are you planning to do now? We're finished practicing anyways."_

"_I don't know…play video games, I guess." Xiao got to her feet, smiling. "Hey, we've met for already two weeks…and look at us."_

_Jin jerked up by the remark and stood up as well. "What do you mean?"_

_She slowly walked ahead of him, turning at the same time in his direction. "I think we're closer…as friends. I never had one before…" She murmured._

'_I think we're closer…' was all that he heard when she walked into the shadows._

Jin woke up. He was lying on the terrace floor while the moon's playful light kept dancing around his body.

Groaning, he got to his feet and went back to his room. He lied on his bed, reached for the night lamp on the side table, and turned it off.

…

Xiaoyu ate her recess in silence. Fortunately, Jin wasn't able to appear at their class for over two periods because of some student council meeting.

The incident gave her an easy heart. She couldn't get over about their fight yesterday.

It wasn't really that intense, but, the words they both spat were enough to break a shell.

Taking another bite of her sandwich, she saw one of her classmates approaching her table.

The person was a red headed Japanese girl whose skin wasn't as pale as hers, but, white enough to keep her face glow. She was carrying a tray along with her.

"Hi Xiao, do you mind if I share your table?" The girl asked, taking a seat first.

Xiaoyu shook her head. "No, it's free anyway."

"Thanks." The girl replied, and then suddenly asked out of nowhere, "Why are you looking so…dumped?"

"Excuse me?" Xiaoyu choked.

Miharu Hirano was a very aggressive girl and was rumored to have had dated almost all the guys in school. Well, certainly except for Jin.

But, that didn't mean she didn't have the hope or guts to carry on, though. She was hopeful to win his affection.

She smiled, "Come on, what's wrong? Tell me. You know what? I think you need a friend."

_I think you're the one who needs one, _Xiaoyu thought, replying, "Nothing's wrong, really. I think you're the one who has a problem."

In direct answer, Miharu responded, "Well actually…yes. Can you help me? I mean hear me out? That's the reason why I'm here…"

Rolling her eyes, Xiaoyu agreed groggily. Then, Miharu started to spread all her headaches to her classmate, which in return, made her feel better.

"Man, you sure have a lot of problems coming from the opposite sex." Xiaoyu said, wide-eyed. "Don't worry, if you still have a lot to come out from you mouth, I'd be happy to hear."

Then, she stood up and bowed, leaving her tray. Staying with Miharu, who still had another story to tell, would of course make her deaf.

Actually, she hadn't understood – anything, at all. But she liked Miharu.

Miharu also stood up and walked toward her. She was grabbed by the wrist and was turned face to face.

She smiled at her sincerely and said, "Look, I know you're always alone and stuff…and I don't want to interfere with any stuff that you're doing…but if you'll want me as a friend, I'm just here."

Xiaoyu thought about what Miharu had said for a moment and shrugged. Honestly, she wanted a friend.

She thought Jin could be one…but no. Then there was this Miharu Hirano who was a happy-go-lucky teen. A girl, who got average grades, got on dates and relationships, acted girly in class and… normal.

Miharu waited patiently for her reply. Her depth thinking state was being stared at intently. She was serious. "Xiao, have you decided?"

She shook her head back to reality. She looked at Miharu who was watching her anxiously…waiting for her answer, her signal, and decision.

Smiling, she said, "Why not? You can hang out with me if you want."

"Yes!" Miharu squealed. But then, a sad frown suddenly crossed her face. "My best friend passed away last week. She died of a car accident. That's why I'm so glad you're here to fill up for her."

"Megumi…she was nice." Xiaoyu understood. The news about their classmate's accident was all over Japan.

The bell rang and the two of them instantly went together side by side to their next class.

…

Jin stared at them quietly during their break. He wasn't listening to his peers' bragging – he was concentrating at _her_.

He stared at her intently. She looked as if thinking of something really hard.

God, he would pay anything to know what was in her mind.

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Guys, please review, even if it hurts. If it DOES, I'll just give you a reply note via the 'next chapter' like I always do.


	3. Falling in His Trap

**A/N:** This chapter was revised…

**WARNING:** Sexual Situations ahead – again.

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

"Xiao - yu?" Miharu asked while waving a hand over her friend's absent looking face. "What are you thinking now?"

"Nothing…" Xiaoyu replied sullenly.

She wasn't feeling good lately, especially when she couldn't go to training anymore. Jin was always at the dojo - keeping the house all to him.

"Come on, there is something…tell me." Miharu whined.

She drank her juice and looked at Miharu. She had never talked to someone so open before.

This feeling of being accepted for who she was suddenly gave way for her gratitude. Somehow, she was learning to change the 'old her'.

She looked away, flustered. "I just don't feel quite well."

"Oh! Then let's head to the nurse!" Miharu reacted, standing up. She pulled her friend who started to complain, "No Mi, I'm truly fine…It's just my head…it hurts."

"See! You're not fine!" Miharu pulled her up. "Xiao, you're not feeling well. Look at you, you're frail!"

Annoyed, she drew her head on the desk and covered it with her arms.

Miharu shrugged, sitting back. She just ate her sandwich and avoided to look at her friend.

Meanwhile, after leaving the 'hot guys only' table, Jin approached them, with a pile of papers tucked under his arm.

"May I?" He asked frigidly.

"No pr…problem…" Miharu answered dreamily, gazing at his hazel eyes.

On the other hand, Xiaoyu still had her face under her arms, pretending not to notice him.

"Miharu, there is—"

"Yes Jin?" Miharu suddenly interrupted. She silently reached for Xiaoyu's lap and started patting her.

_Shit! What the fuck is she doing? _Xiaoyu thought angrily, twitching her legs to avoid one of Miharu's spanks.

"You're the class secretary, right? So, you must distribute this to the whole." Jin handed her a pile of flyers about a ballet play named 'Giselle' sponsored by the student council body.

"Oh, sure thing Jin." Miharu took the papers, feeling disappointed. She was hoping he'd ask her out or something.

She turned to Xiaoyu, who was pretending not to know what was going on, and poked her head. "So, I need to be going now Xiao. See you in class…you too Jin."

"You too Mi…" Jin gave her his trademark smile which made her wanted to float in heaven. And, to her utter dismay, she left them.

Xiaoyu swallowed, realizing that it was silly to hide. She tilted her head up and saw Jin grinning.

When she stood up, Jin reached her arm as his eyes pleaded her not to leave.

"Let go." She shrilled from his touch, seizing her hand back.

There were a lot of students staring at them. They looked like an item for some. A foreign transferee and a school jock left alone - what else could they be thinking about the pair?

Jin laughed heartily, ignoring the people around him. He tried to speak between laughs, gasping for breath. "I can't believe she fell for that!"

"You mean…" Xiao's eyes glared at him in horror. Jin's laughing soon fell into a soft chuckle. "Yes. I took the opportunity to be with you."

She glared at him with murder eyes, and shouted, "Go away!"

Jin leaned closer to her and challenged, "Make me…"

Irritated, she gathered her things and got to her feet. Jin grabbed her wrist again and whispered, "I want you to meet me at the locker - now."

Wiggling her hand for freedom, Xiao retorted, "Go to hell…"

"I can always call everybody's attention if you want." He made her look at the people swarming the cafeteria. There were countless. "You can either comply or choose embarrassment."

Silent, she tried to think. She didn't want to end up destroying herself in front of people.

Jin released her hand at last. She held her hand protectively, rubbing her swollen wrist.

She walked ahead of him and to her shoulders, she called out, "Meet me there…"

…

He saw her leaning impatiently against the wall. A grin escaped his lips as he tried to walk toward her.

"Good girl…" He complimented teasingly.

"Fuck off Kazama…" She glared at him, her back hitting the wall. But to no avail, she was easily pulled and dragged.

She squirmed as Jin hauled her inside the janitor's room. He locked the door and turned off the light.

"Devil…" She whispered when Jin pinned her body against the wall.

"That's enough moving Xiao…try to relax." Jin whispered.

She fought back her tears, and Jin took this opportunity to bless her neck with hot kisses down to the valley between her breasts.

Lust was stirring in her mind as well. The feel and pleasure – what else could drive her into loving sex?

Jin kissed her chin, and up and up he went until he caught her lips.

To his surprise, Xiaoyu kissed him back.

He grinned on her lips, their tongues massaging in such a way that could relax them. His hand reached for his belt and began to unbuckle it. And soon, his pants were down.

His other hand lifted her skirt, and slowly caressed her thighs. He caught the string of fabric on her hips, but, she slapped his hands.

"No," He muttered, sliding it down.

And for a couple of minutes – he _fucked_ her again.

…

"Did you drink what I gave you yesterday?" Jin asked.

Xiaoyu nodded, placing a hand on her forehead. "Those pills are giving me a damn headache, you wretch!"

Jin chuckled, "Good. Now get dressed."

Xiao shakily accepted her uniform back, apparently watching Jin leave her alone inside the room. "…am I lucky, or not…?"

…

She shrilled at the feel of Jin's member screw itself inside her. Trapped in her sweat moistened bed, all she can do is to pray for Jin to release her.

The pleasure, guilt and pain made her either satisfied or afraid. But she had to admit it - she _loved_ the sex.

"Moan for me Xiao…" Jin grumbled, eating her nape. Sealing his crotch inside hers, he felt an endless tingle of rapture wave throughout his body.

Her soft lips were covered by his hand. Her legs were widely apart, giving him all the space he needed. Her infirm hands were rapidly scratching his chest for deliverance.

"J…Jin…" she gasped when Jin pulled out his dick from her and glided it inside again. Shivering, her hands stopped their scratching and fell dead on the bed.

_Please…stop…No…just after the last blow…then stop…_ She was addicted.

Jin removed his hand from her lips, finally letting her breathe. But with that, he immediately scooped and brought together the wet edges of their mouths with a lewd kiss.

With the remaining strength he still had, he sharpened his thrust with delirium, bringing her hands back to life to clutch onto his shoulders, as if for dear lord.

"God…yes…" Jin groaned in ecstasy. "I want to hear you moan Xiao…I know you want to scream, now is the chance."

Unable to control herself, she submitted to his request. She released a soft cry of salacity, in which delighted him very much.

Gathering handfuls of Jin's sleek raven hair, she moaned lewdly.

Jin was shuddering already, his cum about to burst. But realizing her seemingly limitless sounds, he was eager to satisfy her.

He gave her one last blow, and jammed his member deeper. However, his supporting thighs gave in, spilling all that he had.

She panted for air as she came, afterwards. He let go and rolled besides her, feeling dizzy.

"Xiao," He murmured in her ears, placing an arm over his forehead as he gazed up at the orient-designed ceiling. "Everything about this…you and me…"

She turned to him while remaining silent as she listened to his words. "This would be a secret for a while. _Our secret_… The mansion is the only place where we can be free. Grandfather is the only person who knows this."

His words stabbed her across the heart. She was in pressure. It was a good thing, indeed, but the thought of their secret was unfair to her.

_A secret for only a while? I wish this could be a secret for eternity! And how did the old man know?'_

"How did Master Mishima know?" She asked nervously.

"He…I…I told him." He muttered.

"WHAT? Then, what if he'll disown me?"

"No, he won't. He just told me not to do it in _school_ again. But I can do it _here_ whenever I want." He chuckled.

"Then thank god he didn't give a damn, you fuck." She spat.

"That's him," he agreed. "Besides, we're not that obvious, do you think?"

Oh yeah, many hated her for living under one roof with Jin Kazama, even if they were just mere far apart housemates – what more if they were OFFICIAL?

Hell, they rarely even talk at school, and people assumed they don't talk at home, at all.

Jin pulled the comforter up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "Bye, I had a great time."

"I…" Xiao stammered in surprise. Jin actually covered her! She stared up to him and said, "…I…never mind…"

Jin smirked and got to his feet.

"I'll turn this on for you." He opened a dim lit lamp and left.

Her heart squeezed. No words came out from her mouth. Instead, she stared blankly at the door. She liked a dim light on at night.

She touched her face, erasing the dried tears that made her eyes swell. She didn't have to cry anymore.

Somehow she realized something…something about Jin…

…

"Who would you choose: Sam or Uma? What's good to wear during a date with either one of them, and where should we go out?" Miharu asked blithely, walking with Xiaoyu along the hallway.

"Hmm…Uma maybe because of the fact that he's a half-Israelite. And you should wear simple attire: sweater and pants. A beach walk would be good." Xiaoyu replied, although distracted.

"You're such a lame assed counselor!" Miharu whined, pushing the cafeteria door. "I'd date Sam Milby instead! Plus, he's good in guitar! Isn't that HOT?"

Xiaoyu smirked and set her bag on the table. "I just want the usual Mi-chan."

"One burger and soda coming right up!" Miharu announced lively and headed toward the counter –Xiaoyu loved her for that.

A girl caught her attention. She had never seen her before, but she seemed to be popular around. She was waving at some cheerleaders at the far side and to some other popular kids.

_Who is she…? _She thought - _Maybe Miharu knows her._

She dragged Miharu down upon returning with a tray. She pointed to the girl who was tall, with a sun-kissed hair, and crystal blue eyes. She also looked like a Native American because of her tanned skin.

"Do you know her?" Xiaoyu asked.

Miharu shrugged, "I'm a transferee too, remember?"

"Oh, too bad, well, never mind." Xiaoyu smiled and dug into her burger. But her eyes never stopped following the girl who was busy socializing…or was she really socializing or asking?

As the girl drove nearer to Taka, Xiaoyu noticed her nod. Taka then pointed at _their_ table, which made a muscle in her stomach tingle.

The girl gave the Taka a pat in the head and walked smoothly across the crowd – to _their_ table.

Xiaoyu looked up to the girl. She was taller than she had expected. Miharu just continued to munch on her food while staring at them.

"You're Ling Xiaoyu right?" The girl asked. "I believe you're the Mishima Zaibatsu wardress. Such a puny senior…"

"Take that back, bitch." Xiaoyu muttered, standing. "Let's just see who's going to win the—" Thankfully, she halted, taking back her seat. But her fists were clenched tight.

Damn, she almost spilled it right there.

People were staring at them and that made the girl laugh while putting a hand on her right hip. "I'm Julia Chang by the way. See you at the…you know what I mean."

Xiaoyu wanted to smack her when she turned and left. Like she cared if that girl was also a competitor. Why did everybody know her, anyway?

"What did she say?" Miharu peered. "She seems to be popular for a new girl."

"She's not a new girl maybe…" Xiaoyu mumbled, eating her burger. _What was her problem anyway?_

She looked over to where Jin's table was. He had his friends there but no sign of him.

…

Jin approached the courtyard filled with Cherry Blossom trees.

The place was colossal and symmetrical - quite a reminiscence of an Old Italian courtyard with elegantly carved statues posted within each pillars.

"I thought you went to New York." Jin said, walking toward Heihachi in a small stone bench. "Why are you here gramps? The tournament was scheduled next year right?"

The old man chuckled, letting out a hand toward his grandson and inviting him to sit.

"Silly boy," he said, slapping Jin's back.

"About me and Xiao…I told her not to speak of it." Jin mumbled, bowing his head lower near his thighs. "You're not mad of me, are you?"

"Just like Kazuya…when he met your mother." Heihachi's tone was brisk and he emitted a shrug. He took his long wooden crutches and stood up.

"I just want to see how well you are doing in this school."

Jin sighed, "I promise not to fail my studies as you wish. But please…get out of my personal shit, okay?"

"Just…don't get caught and ask me to bribe for your ass, boy." Heihachi chuckled.

Jin couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, grandpa."

"By the way, Chang is here," Heihachi said, bidding goodbye after.

The name made a tingle run through his spine. Something from the past re-flashed in his mind again

…

Julia Chang's place was a two bedroom flat somewhere in Tokyo. Upon coming back from the States, there's no more mansion to welcome her.

But going to school was not her reason for staying here.

Closing the front door, the phone rang and Julia dashed for it. Sliding the fallen strands of her hair behind her ear, she pressed on the receiver and waited for the caller to speak.

"Julia, it's me. How are you doing?" It was a woman's soft, mellow voice.

The tune was lively at first but then turned into a stern one afterwards. "You don't need to enter the tournament for me honey…what I mean is that you can come home now if you want."

"No. I made it this far. I met my friends again. And I missed my school." Julia insisted, slumping on the nearest armchair.

It was her mother, Michelle, who was also a veteran of the previous Iron-fists.

Groaning, she continued. "Plus, I met Master Wang's granddaughter. She was a total bitch they say, and she is one of the competitors too."

"Now Julia…you are to behave in school until the tournament begins. Do you remember the time when you made that—"

There was a short pause in Michelle's line. "…Damn it. Just behave. I'll call you another time soon, okay?"

The line was dead, making Julia breathe in relief. Her mother was a pain sometimes but she had no choice but to be grateful.

After all, she was just an _adopted child_.

"I'll show to them…I'm great." She grunted.

She took out a picture, gazed down on it dearly, and murmured Jin Kazama's name.

She was there with Jin and another guy. The background was in a courtyard with trees blooming with cherry blossoms.

It was a vivid photo of three best-of-friends taken a few months ago.

…

**A/N:** Please leave reviews. I just did the revision for the best. I hope it took notice to some.


	4. LOVE

**A/N:** This chapter was also revised. Please consider…

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

She just hated it when people greet her: HAPPY BIRTHDAY XIAOYU! It was too inept. Ha.

Maybe, her birthday was her own little secret. Just a little, though…

What ways could she spend her birthday anyway? Go to the mall? Nah…what about go to the mall and play video games?

Yeah, right on.

Fitting perfectly into her denim jeans and pink tank top, Xiaoyu snatched her white handbag, adjusted her pink checkered sneakers on, and snapped out of the room.

…

The mall was like paradise to her – crowdie, cold, and nobody would care about you.

She gleefully took the elevator up to the 3rd floor where the arcade was located. Damn, it was fucking full, and she was being squished by a fat man beside her.

She shut her eyes tight in irritation until she reached the 3rd floor. Quickly, she squeezed herself out to breathe.

"I'm glad I made it out alive," She said, panting.

Her cellphone started vibrating from her pocket. Irked, she picked it out and saw 3 unread messages on its screen.

The first two were from some commercial dopes, and the last one was from Jin – and it made her melt in excitement or something. She couldn't understand why.

_Ei Xiao, I saw u pass by earlier & I happn 2 b hir also u knw. Meet u at Coffee Bean's at exactly ryt nw. Hurry._

"Fuck you," she muttered, amused.

She sometimes loved Jin's personality - seriously straight to the point. And, the fact that he rarely hanged out in the mall for since, like…ever…was totally new.

Besides, this wasn't going to be a date, anyway. Dates were planned. If Jin Kazama did plan one then…

As she putted back her cellphone inside her pocket, Xiaoyu totally forgot she wanted to play at the arcade.

…

"It's all about caffeine…" Jin said to himself, pulling out the teabag which was five minutes soaked in his mug.

He'd been waiting for Xiaoyu for almost ten minutes and he'd been wondering where she was already. _What's taking her so long?_

He suddenly caught a glimpse of a cute, all-pink wearing girl standing out of her senses outside the frosted window.

Smirking, he waited for her to pop the door open.

…

Xiaoyu loved the smell of coffee and pastries blend in the air. She didn't mind if people stared at her inhaling the aroma outside.

Could they just mind their own fucking businesses?

Anyway, she saw Jin sitting on a beige-colored loveseat by a corner, wearing a black long-sleeved polo shirt. His buttons in front were half opened, revealing a broad, delicious looking muscular chest. His raven hair was neatly held back by gel and it shined from afar.

Man, was she looking _too_ much at him?

She walked toward him, awkwardly.

His eyes beamed, adoring the way she would wear her clothes. She knew how to match colors, like pink and white for example.

And wow, she even took time to do her hair. The pigtails were neatly braided down and tied with matching pink knots.

_Cute_

Reveling at her appearance unconsciously, he had forgotten she had already taken her seat beside him.

He squinted and then looked at her, his cheeks secretly rosy. "Oh hello,"

He paused for a moment, realizing she wasn't paying much attention to him. She was looking intently around the café, maybe overwhelmed by the cozy feel of the place or something.

"So, you like it here?" he asked.

"Uh-huh…" Xiao nodded, still subdued by the dainty smell of fresh vanilla coffees served to a couple at the table next to theirs.

After getting back to her senses, she gazed at him, who was now preoccupied with his cellphone. "Jin, why are we here again?"

He stared back, flashing his trademark grin. He pulled back from the table, lifting his hand for the waiters to see. He seemed to be signaling them or something.

She craned her neck to see the waiters nod at their direction.

"Jin, answer me. What the hell is going on? What are you telling them?" she asked again.

"You'll know…" He answered tentatively.

She noticed his grin had gotten cockier. Annoyed, she said, "What are you staring at?"

Jin ignored her and smiled at the waiter in front of him, "Ah…here it is."

The waiter carried a petite black forest cake with a tiny decorative candle on top.

"Make a wish!" the waiter said, enthusiastically.

"You can go now." Xiaoyu mumbled, dismissing the waiter immediately. She turned to Jin, looked so anxious. "How did you know about it?"

"Don't be angry…I asked you two nights ago. You were sort of…drunk." Jin mused. "Aren't you happy?"

Her eyes snapped. "I'm -"

Jin kissed her – and he didn't fucking care if people stared at them.

"I'm happy…because I like the cake's flavor", she whispered in his mouth.

He pulled away. "Did I forget to say something? Oh, yeah. Happy birthday Xiao!"

He embraced her, and she fought the urge to cry. This was the best thing anyone could do for her. And, here he was…

"Thanks…Jin," she mumbled, shy.

But a familiar face stared at them from the window.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Jin asked, confused.

"It's Miharu!" Xiaoyu shrieked, horrified.

…

Miharu Hirano stomped her way toward them. "You, you…traitor!" she cried.

"Miharu, I can explain…" Xiaoyu stood up, weakly.

"Hi Mi--"

"Don't tell me," Miharu cut Jin while staring sort of _evilly_ at the cake on the table.

She smirked, turning to Xiaoyu. "First the tournament, then Jin, plus your birthday...!"

"I'm sorry but no one was supposed to know…" Xiaoyu explained, holding Miharu's hand tight.

"Actually, I surprised her Mi, so don't get mad at her." Jin said.

Miharu's eyes swooned with confusion as she divided her glance with both people. "But I'm your best friend Xiao…friends tell!"

Xiaoyu shrugged. "Sorry for being reserved…"

"And how did he know!" Miharu pointed accusingly at Jin. "Answer me Xiao, you told me he doesn't even talk to you that much, except for the whole scholar thingy, and that both of you aren't even close, so tell me what's exactly going on!"

"He is…well we are…uh…" Xiaoyu uttered, looking at Jin, who was calmly staring back at her.

Ugh. How could he be so fucking CALM all the time?

"Isn't it obvious that we date each other, Miharu?" He shrugged, actually telling the truth…well, not quite.

"She was supposed to tell me that! It's not that I'm jealous or anything, but why hide?" Miharu asked, surprised.

"You ought to know this time…"Xiaoyu finally gave in, telling and explaining to her friend about everything, ranging from the tournament, the fake scholarship, Jin, and her birthday.

Miharu stared at her friend in awe and envy. Nevertheless, she was contented of the truth that Xiaoyu somehow trusted her this time.

Were her best friend and this hottie in love after all? Uh-huh…

…

"You know, you're really lucky to have Jin…" Miharu giggled.

"W-what do you mean?" Xiaoyu asked innocently, her face turning to a shade of pink.

"He said to keep your relationship a secret right? Don't worry…it's definitely safe with me…" Miharu said, throwing her head against the bench.

Xiaoyu smiled, "Then, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Xiao, why is he keeping your relationship a secret?" Miharu asked.

Xiaoyu muttered an answer, "I don't know…but it's better that way…I guess."

Miharu squeezed both her hands and grinned mischievously. She had wanted to ask Xiao about _this_ since this morning after knowing Jin was dating her.

"Xiao, did you have had sex with Jin?" she blurted.

"Uh…hell no!" Xiaoyu stomped her feet, folding her arms over her chest.

"Come on, I can see it in your eyes! And I won't tell either!"

"Fine, we had, and so? Everyone's doing it! You're doing it!"

Miharu gasped, clamping her own mouth. "Girl, you are so like, lucky! I knew it, he loves you! Do you!"

"Love me? I don't know…" Xiaoyu stuttered, but, Miharu placed a finger over her lips. _I really don't care. I think I'm just a toy to him…_

Miharu smiled wisely. "You don't have to tell me…I think I know already."

…

"It's too late, Xiao…you gave yourself fully to me already."

Craning her neck, she saw Jin sitting on her bed.

"Can you read my mind?" She asked, grinning. She went toward him, and sat on his lap.

"Sort of…" He replied, kissing her neck down to her collar bone.

She moaned as her hands grasped for his hair, burying his head deeply on her breasts in return.

"Psychic, I see…" She murmured in his hair, and he tilted up to see those gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"I know, I think," He grinned, slamming her on the bed. Their lips met hungrily, and as soon as they knew it, their clothes went flying on the floor.

His hands rubbed her limbs, and he loved how plausible they were. Their hips bucked and her legs were soon parted a little.

She nibbled on his neck, earning a long, sexy groan. Their eyes locked again – hazel to chocolate – a perfect blend.

Jin broke the silence, "Whoa, be gentle in there -"

Xiaoyu grinned, closing her eyes as he leaned down and suckled her next for vengeance.

_Take me again, Kazama…_

They shuddered, his dick entering her. The feeling was electrifying as usual – but there was something different – it was the feeling of _will_.

Oh, yes – she wanted to do _this_ more than he did.

He pummeled deeply, lust hovering throughout their bodies. She fought the urge to scream so loud in ecstasy. God, it was DAMN GREAT.

This was _addictive_. This was _soothing_. This was their _drug_.

Their bodies lied in exhaustion. Sweat soaking the bed –

They just lied there –

Eyes closed –

Clasped in each other –

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Please review…


	5. His other woman

**A/N:** Another revised chapter. The entire content was revised. But the ideas remain.

_OMG! I'm talking mature now!_

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

The empty hallway was always greeted by Jin first – being the early bird that he was.

He had jogged himself to school instead of riding his car. It was a great opportunity to exercise for the upcoming tournament.

What he hated the most was tardiness. Being a punctual guy that he was, he was a complete opposite of Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu on the other hand, loved to _cram_ – yes, that's the word. But, who could ever blame that girl? Idle that she was…

Her name kept throbbing in his thoughts, early as it is. He had to find a way to stop it.

_Xiaoyu_

God, it made him hard again. Her name itself was addictive. And it wouldn't be a coincidence if he dreams about her – a _wet _one.

Shaking off the thoughts, he walked to the locker area to get his books. It was where he had held himself for a gasp.

_So she is back._

He rigidly backed away. She was getting closer too him. Too close that –

"Excuse me," he said, unconsciously hitting her shoulder blade as he went to his locker and deciphered the combinations.

"Aren't you surprised?" It was Julia. "I was supposed to give you a shock, honey…"

"Of course, not at all, babe," Jin replied casually. He was good in answering straight even if he was at the brink of breaking.

Julia stared at him. "And, why is that?"

"You always love to pick up a fight in your first days, correct?" Jin mused, his hand slamming the locker shut.

Julia frowned, but did best to hide it. "Okay…so I guess that'd disappointed you-"

Jin smirked at her, wanting to leave this hell of a place.

"Oh well," She caught up to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. "But did you miss me?" she purred.

_Filth_, Jin thought correctly. He looked down on her smiling face, and then grinned. "Of course, I did, Julia. Don't forget every male population here in school missed you wholly."

"I knew that…" She replied with feelings. "But it is _you_ whom I've been missing…" she laid her head on his shoulder and started to trace small circles on his chest.

Jin grinned. "- and you know what else they had said?" Julia shook her head and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth.

"They said, they missed your clit – "

Julia's eyes snapped open and she instantly pulled away from Jin.

"They said WHAT?" She exclaimed furiously – Jin smiled at this.

"Ask them yourself," He responded, feeling triumphant. "I'd better go now. See you in a few."

Crystal eyes began to narrow as they followed Jin drift into the shadows. This seduction thing was a mistake.

It was her fault anyway. She could've just told him that she almost got pregnant two years ago with his child. Hell, he knew that already and it was taken care of.

What else did she have to get him back to her? It wasn't like she'd fucked every guy in Mishima High. Jin only used that as an idiom to pinpoint what he meant. And she got it.

_Together forever_

Fuck. That was a nine-year old pact.

They're teenagers now. They now knew that having sex is not for possession or anything like it. But they were in love, then. Who could stop them when their bodies were engaged altogether with their emotions?

If she couldn't have him back the nice way, she could do it the _whore_ way.

…

Due to another boring start in class, long thick lashes began to fall idly against chocolate eyes.

Xiaoyu tilted her head just to find the teacher looking grumpily down on her.

She blushed deeply. "I…uh…"

"If you want to drowse off, maybe you want to do it there?" The teacher pointed to a tree outside the window.

Everybody in class laughed, and the giggles and whispers made Xiaoyu's face darken to a shade of purple.

Before turning away, the teacher shot her students a look and then continued on the board.

"Maybe you want to do it again in the janitor's room, Xiao," Jin whispered, amused.

Xiao grunted, "Fuck off. I hate trees…"

Jin thought of what she said and then chuckled. "Glad you hate them..."

…

The period which everyone hated had finally come to an end. Students sprang from the Biology lab like slaves freed from slavery.

Jin was one of those intelligent jocks who hated Biology. But did it ever occur to him that he was the only one who passed every test given by the teacher? No. He was probably busy thinking of that damn Xiaoyu from the other room.

For the second time, Julia popped out of nowhere. She walked the corridor with eyes following her body. Damn that uniform Mishima Polytechnic High provided girls with.

"Hey honey," she snaked passed the crowd and found Jin standing outside of the laboratory.

Gazes and whispers were once again shared. Thought they'd be expecting a show from these gods.

To their dismay, Jin killed the scene with his ass saying goodbye to them and Julia.

"Wait!" Julia cried, snagging Jin's arm. "Don't try to be such an asshole and give your student body a show…" she breathed seductively.

Everybody howled and cheered, waiting for the student council's President's reply.

Jin stopped short and turned to her. He was grinning deliciously, Julia noted.

"Okay Jules, why don't you pick one of the guys here, slam him against that wall, and screw him right there." He said aloud, shrugging his arms off her hold.

Julia was red of embarrassment as everybody cheered on Jin who gave her a smirk ad turned.

_Fuck him_, she thought, moving toward him again. She made him face her, and then – crushed her lips onto his.

…

The shouts were deafening as Xiaoyu and Miharu came out with the rest of the students from Language class.

"You think we should go see?" Miharu asked.

Xiaoyu nodded. "Who would want to miss this one?"

The moment they arrived at the crowd, the noise started to injure their ears. Squeezing with Miharu, Xiaoyu came in front and saw –

"Why, well that's Jin and the new girl!" Miharu gasped.

Xiaoyu didn't flinch. She kept watching.

Julia hated it when Jin didn't respond to her kiss. He wasn't opening his mouth either. He just stood there while she was the only one at it. She pressed her lips even harder.

_She's making a whore out of herself_, Jin thought amusingly. He would let her continue their 'little' show if that would end up making her regret it. But no, what if Xiaoyu –

His eyes darted at a petite pigtailed girl, and by instinct, he shoved Julia down the floor. He stared at Xiaoyu with mortifying eyes. Did he just chea –

But they're not even together, yet.

The emotionless look Xiaoyu gave him was priceless. Her eyes…they seemed as cold as ice.

Miharu felt worried for her best friend. "Xiao, are you alright?"

That was when she had woken up back to her senses. She turned to Miharu and said, "Yeah, of course. There's no show here, I think we should leave."

She grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her from the crowd.

"You idiot," Julia cursed under her breath, looking up at Jin who was staring from afar. "Pull me up, will you?"

Jin didn't hear her.

Julia grunted, as she was helped by a few people instead.

"Quite a concert there, Jules, you captivated us." One girl commented.

A guy inserted, "You mean, turned us _on_. You bet they did."

As the crowd began to scatter, Julia looked around for Jin. But he was gone.

…

Oh, he felt bad. Really, really, bad. He did what? Cheat on Xiaoyu for his ex-girlfriend?

Please. As if he was officially Xiaoyu's boyfriend.

But it felt even worse pitying yourself out of your own mistake.

And it backfired at him: Julia was not humiliated, she was praised.

The crowd was mistaken, though. Thought they knew what had really happened between him and Julia.

- A love triangle, perhaps?

That was too archaic…but that was true.

Let a guy named Hwoarang enter.

Three cute words could describe him: best friend, rival, and traitor.

…

She felt sick again. Was she overdosed by those birth control pills so much? She felt like this every time she'd feel depressed. Her days in school were spent most of the time in the clinic.

This was her fucking mental illness. And it didn't have anything to do with the eclipse or any Chinese shit.

It was her self-inflicted condition. She brought this to herself. If she wasn't this weak then –

- She was strong – physically. It was her emotions that kept her sick. She was weak at heart.

She tried closing her eyes, but she couldn't. The thought of Jin and Julia making out in front of school was truly nauseous. Shit. It was fucking hard to forget.

But wait - was she jealous or something?

It wasn't physical attraction at all? Was it not _lust_? Then could she be –

That's way too hearty. But then, there was a possibility she could _fall_ for him. Like, who wouldn't?

Besides, she wasn't sure. Or because she couldn't admit it -

…

Without his car, he was stranded. Maybe he should ride along with Xiaoyu then.

But, would she let him?

Goddamn it Kazama, of course she will! It was paid by his grandfather.

Major DUH.

Damn. The guilt wouldn't come off. It seemed to be impaled on his chest or something. So, that was how it felt betraying someone?

Did Hwoarang feel the same thing too?

Probably not…

There he stood outside the school building. Impatiently waiting for something he didn't know what.

Boring, he concluded.

A small white limousine stopped in front of him. The door opened, and he immediately recognized who it was.

"Junsei, why are you here?" He gasped, wondering why the car that had used to take him to school came back again with its former driver.

"Hello young master, it's time to get you home."

Jin didn't understand. "Really, I could've just waited for Xiaoyu and –"

Junsei interrupted, "But Lady Ling is back at the mansion, safe and sound. She had this…bad feeling, perhaps? When she arrived, she didn't look well."

So, she left without him. Why that –

Jin sighed. "Okay, let's get going."

…

He lazily went up the staircase.

As he passed by Xiao's room, he eyed it sorrowfully, and then proceeded to his own.

Screw that Julia.

Jin snapped, once he had changed clothes. He walked back to Xiaoyu's door and began knocking.

There was no answer.

Fuck that.

Pissed, he now banged the door with hid fists.

No fucking answer.

That made him smile, though.

"She's jealous."

He shrugged and then walked away.

…

Xiaoyu breathed in relief. The banging on her door eased.

Surprising, though, that Jin would normally break in no matter what. But this time, he left her alone.

After spending half of the day analyzing it, she finally knew the answer.

She was damn IN LOVE with the sex – not him.

But still, why did it hurt when he kissed Julia? Umm, correction: when _Julia_ kissed him.

Was she feeling that crazy feeling when love was in question? Was she feeling JEALOUS?

_So not_, she thought.

But yeah, the pain was still raw. It was killing her bit by bit.

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Hey people, liked it revised?


	6. Blood Talon Joins

**A/N: **This chapter was revised entirely. But the idea remained.

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

It was another cold Saturday evening. What a great night to ditch your driver just as Xiaoyu did.

Maybe self-centeredness was swallowing her whole? Not that she minded if old Billy would lose his job, anyway.

Her mind drifted to thoughts that fluttered in her heart. She was still mad.

Mad at her, and mad at Jin. No - she was mad at everybody for making her feel this way.

This fucking hurting way

The breeze felt icy as it hovered around her tauntingly.

Busy traffic lights started to blur her vision as she crossed the pedestrian streets of Tokyo City.

She was lost as hell, but she didn't give any damn about it.

Why was she running away anyway? Hell, she didn't know. Or was she running from reality then – her reality and Jin's?

Is it because love disgusted her more than anything else?

Suffice to say that she hadn't felt real love before. She heard from some that it was very painful to love…So, was she in love because she was feeling pain?

She grabbed the ends of her shoulder blades as the cold seeped through her sweater. Why in the world did she only wear a fucking sweater in this fucking winter season?

Fuck it.

This was going to be a long, long night.

…

Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Jin rose from his bed and began walking back in forth, uneasily. He reached for his cellphone and dialed Xiaoyu's bedroom number.

HEY, I GUESS I'M OUT, SO JUST LEAVE ME A MESSAGE, THANKS

_Shit_, he thought.

She wasn't in her room as he'd suspected. But what made him feel so nervous?

This night didn't look any different from the others that had passed. Same cold breeze swooshed his curtains and the same quiet atmosphere surrounded him.

He continued pacing again until he finally gave up and then went to his terrace. "What if she was – damn, what am I thinking? No, she probably couldn't be –"

His mouth gagged open, rubbing his eyes with a hand. He saw old Billy hanging around with Junsei at the lawn three stories below.

"She wasn't with Billy?" He clenched his teeth. "Then, how did she get out of the man –"

Ooh…Jin was pissed – really pissed.

He snapped out of his room and headed outside the mansion toward the lawn.

Old Billy and Junsei immediately stopped their conversation and turned at the young heir.

Jin went up to Billy, grabbed his collar, and lifted his body from the ground.

"Master Jin what is –"

Jin cut him off. "Where the hell is she?" he asked hoarsely.

Billy stammered, "L-lady L-ling is –"

"She is not in her room. Didn't you know she left without saying anything?" Jin's blood raced as he waited for the answer.

He sighed when old Billy shook his head. He placed him down, turning to a plant pot where he poured all his anger by kicking it.

He abruptly stopped when he realized he was going nowhere out of it. Reluctantly, he gave the two drivers an apologetic look before going back inside.

There, he found his car keys.

…

She was fucking exhausted – not the likes of craving for food or water exhausted, but the 'I've been walking for a day' exhaustion.

Ah, she felt like collapsing on the sidewalk. The temperature felt so…zero.

There were a few signs of people passing by the streets these days. Most of them preferred to keep warm inside their cars while some of the car less ones snuggled in their homes.

Maybe…or just maybe…they were waiting for the holiday sale to come out and that would be the time they'd swarm Tokyo like ants.

Her situation was sad. Since she only saw a few people walk by her. She felt so alone, as if she was the only walking the city.

The only noises she heard were coming from cars and other promotional shit just around the corner.

It was sure quiet if you were lost in your own little mind, no matter how many people would scream at your ears.

This was Xiaoyu's case. And damn. She hated it.

A sharp whistle blew from her side – and it was coming from a dark alleyway.

Cursing herself for being so curious, she approached the corner and went in.

A cloth impeded her mouth before she could even struggle. And as seconds flew by, she was numb.

Strong hands tossed her on the shoulder and carried her deeper in the alley. She couldn't scream. Her lips were also numb. She has been drugged.

Her fighting skills were useless. She was helpless and scared. How naïve of her to be in this horrible situation – all she wanted was to go home now. How stupid.

_Really stupid_

She was laid on a cardboard bed. And it took a brief moment for her mind to register. The man who had carried her here forcefully unzipped her sweater.

Now she knew what was going on. She was being raped!

She screamed helplessly in her head. Her veins wanted to burst. She couldn't feel anything but she knew she was going to regret this.

As the lacy material covering her breasts was about to be stripped off, she closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her cheek.

THUG

The man's body jerked up and then fell on the floor beside her. She watched his unconscious body being rolled by another guy. Her eyes pried at the new stranger who seated himself beside her.

He looked down on her and said, "I guess you're okay, so, here –"

He wrapped again her sweater on her body. But seeing her chilly look sent him to take off his jacket and cover her with it.

God, there was a hero in front of her. It was Jesus, at last.

How she wished she could thank him right now. If only her damn mouth could talk.

The guy read her eyes. They looked as if urging him to tell about himself.

He twitched his eyes and then hesitated a bit, but then –

"Hi, I'm Hwoarang. You might be wondering but yes, I'm Korean-"

He paused for a while, and then grinned. Self-introductory was always fun especially the part where you get to flaunt it.

"- so, I'm nineteen, and maybe you're thinking why I'm here? Well, I just love hanging around this place…"

And my, oh my, look who's ferreting over that hot Korean thug. Xiaoyu blushed.

He had a shoulder-length auburn hair, great face and WOW body. He was good-looking and fair – pretty much your typical Korean dream guy.

Hwoarang loved it when he was so sure girls were all over him at the moment. He tried to keep his mouth shut for a while so that this lovely face beside him could have all the view she wanted.

Grinning to himself, he pulled a cigarette and lighter. He inhaled the nicotine deeply, wishing his lungs would one day give up result to cancer. He chuckled at the thought.

The numbness started to disperse, and she can feel again - the cold, the ground-everything.

She knew she was really comfortable around this Hwoarang guy. He also seemed nice.

He smiled at her, exhaling smoke from his nose.

This time, it was her turn to introduce herself. She rose and took a sitting position.

"Thank you very much for saving me…" She said, "By the way, I'm Ling Xiaoyu – you're wondering too maybe – so yeah, I'm Chinese."

"Don't fret, babe. Culture shock is so not new to me anymore." He grinned.

She grinned back, "So, I think after all that had happened to me, I'd better get going – "

He cut her off, "Why, what happened to you?"

"It's a damn long story…" She shrugged, standing up, "Really, I think I should get some rest. You too, maybe…"

"So, you're really, really going?" He asked once more, as he also stood up.

Xiaoyu, for the last time, shrugged. "Better be...anyways, I owe you, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang smirked. "Don't have to, it's all covered. Besides, I'm in a good mood to save anyone anyway."

He took a nice long sip of his cigarette before casting it down the unconscious rapist. "It'll burn his pants."

They both laughed. But Xiaoyu frowned afterwards.

"I'll see you again." She smiled at him.

Now, flashbacks of Jin came clashing in her mind, and she just clenched her teeth as she looked at Hwoarang.

"You bet!" He exclaimed. Ah, his being so energetic was highly contagious.

Xiaoyu resisted frowning. Jin formed a solid picture in her mind, and what she needed was distraction.

She tiptoed to Hwoarang – crushing her lips with his.

…

She was nowhere to be found, as Jin had assumed.

He went to the mall, computer shops, internet café's – anywhere possible.

His eyes wouldn't close because he couldn't stop thinking about her. It really had been a while. She hadn't spoken to him since that day he made a show with Julia in front of the school.

It made him depressed enough to lose sanity.

Another factor that was killing him was lonely nights.

He couldn't take it any longer. He needed her, and he knew for sure that there might be something in her that needed him.

A slam was heard from the room next to his. Upon hearing this, he smiled contently.

She was safe after all.

…

Old Billy told her EVERYTHING.

Jin was worried, Jin was worried - Jin was worried!

Then guilt consumed her. What if Jin suffered from heart attack because of her?

Nah – he's too young.

But maybe she made him cry or something. Jin crying? – Maybe, but no.

She traced her lips with her fingers. She had just kissed her hero. It felt kind of nice…but at the same time, wrong.

But why would she feel so guilty? After all, Jin kissed Julia too. Ugh. She needed a nice, warm bath…

One thing was for sure, though. She hoped she would never see that Hwoarang – _ever _again.

…

The dojo house was quiet as usual. Xiaoyu was the first to head over there fro practice – it was a miracle.

Jin silently dropped his training bag on the tatami floor. He quietly observed Xiaoyu punch and kick the sandbag with all that she had.

She looked so delicious. The sweat shimmering and dripping on her belly was enticing. It made Jin hot, even though it was winter. Well, he didn't fucking care.

The silence was cut when Jin's warm breath intoxicated her ears. He was hot.

"Oh," Xiaoyu dropped it. She turned to him and glowered. "…it's you, Jin."

Jin frowned back. "I know these past few days had been…misunderstood…"

Chocolate orbs watched his hazel eyes intently. They were urging him to – continue…

"I – you see, it's not what you think." He said.

Xiaoyu smirked, "Then what was it?"

Her taunting tone made him swallow hard. "She came to me…that was all."

Xiaoyu fought back her tears. They were insulting her – tears insulting her? But that was how she felt.

"T-then," she croaked, "…tell me what I don't know…"

…

She understood now…The relationship between best of friends – Jin, Julia and Hwoarang.

It was enough that made her thought how small the world was. After all, by coincidence maybe, Hwoarang was her hero…

Their relationship as she'd described, was far more complicated. It was like a damn soap opera.

Jin's and Hwoarang's mothers were good business partners and best of friends. That explained why their children grew up to be so close.

Hwoarang didn't go back to Korea anymore. In fact, he stayed in a condominium in Tokyo. It wasn't surprising at all because he wanted to be with his best friend.

When Jin was nine years old, he went to America for a short vacation while Hwoarang visited his homeland.

And, Jin came home with a new friend –she was Julia.

Back in the States, silly Jin made a pact with naïve Julia that they would marry someday. Damn horny brats.

Then what was a hopeful girl to do? That's right – follow the boy.

Until they grew up to their adolescence, the three of them were inseparable. Jin and Julia were in love. But every third degree friendship had its downfall.

It was Hwoarang's eighteenth birthday, and Jin decided to trash his condo for a surprise party. And, he regretted it.

When he accidentally barged in his best friend's room, he saw _him_ and his _girlfriend_ fuck each other under the covers. Did he forgive them?

Hell, no.

He broke up with Julia and he became rivals with Hwoarang. That made their friendship in vain – betrayal.

Fortunately, rumors about it didn't spread that much. Julia went home to Arizona while Hwoarang trained in Seoul. They didn't admit it – but they were traitors.

A month ago, Julia came back for the tournament. Hwoarang, as far as Xiaoyu knew, maybe he'd just returned yesterday.

The thought of kissing Hwoarang flashed in her mind, and it made her feel sick. She felt like a whore. She was.

But how could they betray Jin who had nothing against them? And their nerves of coming back to Tokyo pissed her off.

No wonder Jin was so…disturbed. He didn't want to be an heir of the Mishima Zaibatsu. All he wanted was true friends. But why was he so quiet about it? He could've just told her.

…

"I hate them, I guess. I felt bad for the next few months…" Jin said calmly, "…until, well, you came Xiao."

Xiaoyu jerked up quietly. They were sitting on the floor outside the sliding doors.

But she didn't understand him. She was confused. He was making it so confusing for her!

"To be honest, you made my day, Xiao." Jin hid a frown and it made her look at him questioningly.

The sunset was breathtaking. Here, she realized that this dojo house was made for this lovely scenery. Like, it was made for someone to ease his/her mind with.

She hated remaining silent especially when it came to this matter – about hellish emotions she couldn't even understand.

Rubbing her forehead, she breathed in deeply, "If want to tell me something, get to the point. I'm giving you six more words…"

Jin turned to her and blinked.

She returned his gaze and smirked, "So, are you done? We should practice now."

But when she stood up, she felt this dizzy feeling again. She began to stumble but soon regained her composure.

Jin tried to support her, but she slapped his hands away. "Xiao –"

Her mind felt like it was being eaten slowly. Her eyes fluttered tiredly and then she looked down on him and said, "Five more, Jin…"

His eyes snapped and he realized she was playing him. He frowned at her.

She avoided his hands reaching out to her, and she continued to stand erect. Her vision of him doubled and blurred. She wasn't feeling damn well.

_Five more, Jin_

Jin caught her as soon as she fell on her knees. She lunged onto him and set her eyes at his hazel ones.

"Finish the sentence," she urged, her mind painting no picture anymore.

Jin held her nervously, his lips trembling in pressure. Was he ready to say something? But what was he supposed to tell her then?

No. He couldn't. _He just couldn't_. What if she'd…turn him down?

Xiaoyu clasped her hands around his neck and urged him again. She was breathing heavily.

Jin thought for a while, and then sighed. He felt her nails dig onto his flesh, and he liked it.

_Five more, Jin_

That's right. The perfect, five word sentence –

- "I love you so much," he murmured in her ears.

Xiaoyu snapped her eyes open, and then closed them. She let her body collapse onto his hold. His warm and manly hold…

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** I know, cliffhanger. But please be kind and drop me a review. : 


	7. The truth behind those feelings

**A/N: **WARNING: A sexual situation ahead…this chapter was revised.

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

The sky was already dark and the stars had found their places up there. The full moon was smiling down on Jin as he cradled Xiaoyu's body protectively.

He tried to reminisce what he had said to her. Those five short words that could mean everything he felt.

He loved her.

But did she love him too?

Oh, why of all time did she have to black out like this? Come to think of it – she fainted a hell lot of times.

Jin stared at her sleeping form. She looked like an angel. Her skin was porcelain, her hair matched the night sky, and her lips were –

- meant for kissing.

Jin smiled at the drowsing girl he was holding. He felt good at the same time – no, he felt _great_.

He was able to tell her how he feels towards her. And no man would ever be so happy than that.

He looked down at her again. Shuddering, he realized that the feel of her plausible skin against his made him drift to hysteria.

His desires were tempting him. She just looked so damn good when asleep. In fact, she looked so good that he was getting_ hard_ again.

He allowed his eyes to look over her chest. He observed it move up and down as she breathed tenderly.

He wanted her so badly, but he couldn't possibly bear it. He couldn't touch her. He just couldn't. It was all wrong.

But he can still have her, right? She was sleeping at ease in his arms. She was nuzzled comfortably in his chest. So, he could still do anything with her as he pleased.

Jin leaned down until his face was near hers. His lips touched hers and then – he pulled away.

He was satiated at once. Her lips were all that he needed. Hell, the kiss just felt so damn good.

…

Xiaoyu showed signs of swerving as her fingers began contracting against Jin's shoulder. Moaning, her eyes fluttered open, and it took them a while to adjust to the moonlight.

The first sight that she saw was Jin looking down on her. His hazel orbs stared profoundly at her chocolate ones.

She was beginning to be mesmerized by his face. He was so fucking perfect. And, she fucking hated it. Like, it gave her no choice but fall for him.

_Five more, Jin_

_I love you so much_

Damn. She remembered it all right. Those five words meant a lot of Jin's emotions. But, were they real?

"Xiao, are you all right now?" Jin's voice woke her back to reality.

She rubbed her eyes with a frail hand, and nodded. "Yeah…"

Strong hands circled her waist and she blushed at it, realizing she was being held by Jin.

She weakly looked up at him and said, "Umm…can you… put me down now?"

Jin squinted. He noticed he was still cradling her. "Sorry."

Xiaoyu landed softly on the floor as Jin released her. She smirked at him, "For what?"

Jin had a lot of questions in his mind too. It was just fair for him to ask also. After all, Xiaoyu gave him a really hard order earlier.

"I think it's my turn again to be answered," He smirked.

Xiaoyu snorted amusingly. "Like…?"

He moved closer to the spot where she was seated until his body was next to hers. Xiaoyu stared at him, hopeless.

Jin breathed deeply. This one question was bugging him a hell lot since, and if Xiaoyu answered this just as he had expected, then he wouldn't had to have insomnia anymore.

Xiaoyu quivered when Jin's hot breath tickled her ears. He seemed to be drawing her to him. And, luring was somewhat – effective.

"Do you want to win the tournament so badly, Xiao?" He whispered in her ears, and she shuddered under the feeling.

Oh, right – the tournament. Why hadn't she thought of it? Maybe, she didn't care anymore. Or, she hadn't given it a damn since she started dedicating herself to live life.

Both

"No, I think." She answered, simpering.

Jin raised an eyebrow. He doubted it.

He sighed. He was hesitant to ask another additional question, but he had to do it anyway. "So, would you… hate me - if I win?"

Xiaoyu fought the urge to stifle a laugh. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Well…if I want the prize like crazy that is. But, I guess I'm passing on that."

"You don't want the prize, then?" Jin was astounded. But he thought this was the reason why she was here in the first place. "So, why are you – "

He shut his mouth when he noticed her eyes looked down. They were very weary, but at the same time, there were things pondering them.

Xiaoyu thought for a moment and finally made her reply, "My mood can change. But, I really, _really_ want to build my very own –"

She paused at that sentence and then frowned. Why was she talking comfortably with Jin, anyway?

Sighing again, Jin stood up and closed the sliding doors. It was dark and going back to the mansion wouldn't be so wise enough. Besides, he _loved_ the company he was blessed with right now.

"I know your reasons," He said plainly, taking his position near the doors as he stood up and pried up the skies through a small crack.

Xiaoyu closed her eyes and allowed the slight winter breeze to hover around her body. She just felt damn hot when Jin was around. It was – unexplainable.

…

He conceded the wind to rock him back and forth. It was a nice, soothing feeling – especially when you were alone in a room with someone who was making you horny.

Yeah, he was having a hard time keeping it. And, he was trying to ignore it.

Leaning his side on the paper made door, the moon illuminated his body in the dark. Xiaoyu bit her lip. It was dark, and they were alone.

"…you still want to win, yes?" Jin uttered out of nowhere.

_Of course, I do_. Xiaoyu thought, irritatingly. Come on, who wouldn't want to win from a competition which provided heavy cash as a grand prize?

- Losers, anyone?

She stood up and went toward the opposite side of Jin's. She leaned her back on the wall, while sharing stares with Jin.

"I supposed so…I mean, you also want to, right?" She answered and asked.

Jin stifled a laugh, and it made her eyes shot at him in surprise. _Did I say something funny?_

"Actually, yes – but if you thought it was for the money, then no." He replied.

Xiaoyu glared at him, "Could you just say what you mean?"

Jin rolled his eyes and then shrugged. "I want to win because," he hesitated a bit, but then spilled it anyway. "- there are just a lot of things I have to prove."

"Whatever." Xiaoyu mumbled behind his back. It was quite difficult for her to understand such goals and shit. That was why she couldn't even stick to her own.

…

The leaves outside the dojo house danced with the breeze, as there was also a mild rattling sound of water collide with the ground. It started to rain.

Jin concealed his yawn. There was silence between them, and it suffocated him.

He watched the small shadow afar him as it fell on the tatami floor and held its knees against its chest.

Moving from the door, he walked over that direction. A sly grin was plastered in his face.

Xiaoyu eyed him morbidly. He was standing right in front of her, and she didn't know whether she'd shove him away or just let him – stand there.

Oh, they were jaded for god's sake. But…just but…it didn't keep them from feeling a bit torrid.

"So," Xiaoyu broke the silence, "you want to tell me what those things are?"

Jin rolled his eyes and took his place beside her. "I doubt you want to listen,"

_Yeah, like I'd listen_, Xiaoyu nodded, her body felt the heated sensation between them. She overlooked the feeling and tried to focus more on her words.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows, "I bet they are nonsense, contorted and…enticingly evil?"

Jin didn't understand a goddamn word she meant, but they were hot.

"Could you…repeat it again?" he mustered.

Xiaoyu squinted, "Nonsense?"

"Say everything," he muttered.

"Contorted?" She swallowed as his eyes urged her more, "Enticingly…evil?"

Jin gulped hard and dragged her ruggedly against him. Their faces met and their lips kissed vehemently as he crushed her against the door.

Their warmth battled the cold.

Jin broke the kiss as he trailed his tongue down her neck. God, she tasted like peaches.

Rain fell stronger down the earth. It was inaudible to their ears. Their breathing was the only sound they could hear as of the moment.

Xiaoyu shook her head and threw it against the wet door. She moaned to the addictive kisses Jin blessed her with.

This wasn't the right time. But hey, it was already night time. So, they were alone, and the rattling rain made the atmosphere even more erotic.

It was sort of necessary for them to do this. After all, they couldn't even count the days they hadn't been together. This, this was just so intoxicating – healthy.

Each nip on her skin sent electrifying results enough to make her nerves tense. And it did. She was shaken to delirium, and all she could do was to feel and be felt.

Jin pulled away and pushed her roughly on the ground. He eyed her clothing and smirked. Those definitely had to go.

Xiaoyu gave him a grin, "You get naked."

"Ladies first," he smirked.

"Not fair." She muttered.

"Okay, okay," he smiled down and untied his belt, "Mind if you do the same?"

"Well, I'm doing it now," she showed him how she'd tugged her sweatshirt off.

"Then, can you remove that as well? It blocks my eyes painfully." He teased, pointing his fingers at her sports bra.

"You can manage that," she kissed his biceps.

Jin licked her lips, as his hands snaked at her back and unhooked her bra.

…

Their clothes piled on the corner and it was soon followed by Xiaoyu's panties flying on that stack.

"A…ah…" she emitted in bliss against his lips.

They were once again lost in a world of euphoria, and it was drowning them. She wanted him to fuck her so badly.

He told her he loved her, but she didn't return the same. She was a sex-addict. She was in love with his sex, more than anything in the world.

Jin was different. He loved her wholly. He just wanted everything about her. She was too ecstatic for him, and he liked the way it was.

He grinned on her nape and said, "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Fuck me," she murmured against his hair, and he felt disappointed.

But he'd do it to her, anyway.

He broke away and took her legs, clutching them around his hips. His hand rubbed her cheek tenderly as he gazed at her eyes.

Jin's hazel eyes seemed to be saying something to her. Xiaoyu looked up at him and grinned.

His eyes stared at hers intently, and they were indeed saying something, _I love you, Xiao_ -

- And, she was his once again. He plunged inside her deeper, more powerfully.

She yelped from the feeling as she slammed her head against the floor. It was damn great.

Jin went in and out, with rhythm. He was getting in faster, and deeper, sending galvanizing messages to his brain which made it want to explode in hysteria.

Unable to hold it, she pulled his face to hers and screamed against his mouth. Jin caught her lips before she could pull away and kissed them possessively.

He broke away and panted, "I know we're competing for something, but I don't give a damn…I just want you." He breathed onto her neck.

After one more spasm, Jin grunted and fell on her body, spurting his seed inside her vagina. She arched in ravishment, and then slumped back again.

Drained, she kissed his lips once more and shoved him beside her. He was fucking heavy.

"Jin?" she asked, "Jin?"

She looked over at him and realized he was fast asleep. His chest slowly moved up and down as he breathed. He looked so drop dead gorgeous.

Closing her eyes, she moved in closer to him and buried her body against his sweaty chest. His breathing also made her move up and down in rhythm.

The moonlight, creeping through the small door crack, illuminated their naked bodies. And, not for long, Xiaoyu felt her eyelids collapsing.

…

The ride to school was hell. Thanks to traffic.

Xiaoyu got out of the car and slung her pink bag pack on her shoulders. She ignored the students staring at her as she passed by them.

_When are the exams coming? Well, I'm not intrigued much about it, but it's just bothering my mind,_ sheshrugged as she closed her eyes in dismay.

"So, how are things with Jin?" Miharu interrupted her thoughts as she suddenly caught up with her.

"Fine, nothing new," She replied lazily. Truly, she was tired after last night's event.

"Come on Xiao, you could tell me!" Miharu frantically beamed, "I'm watching you guys one on one."

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk, totally ignoring her best friend.

"Mhfrgrrrzz…" Miharu grumbled as her hands clenched at her sides.

She stopped to look at Miharu. "Now, is that a problem?"

Miharu ignored her best friend and gasped at the sight behind her back. Xiaoyu smirked and spun around.

"My dream boy…" Miharu murmured dreamily.

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrows, "What on earth are you talking about now?"

"He has the sexiest motorcycle to grace this school!" Miharu added, "There, see?"

She shrugged, "Mi-chan, you're a hopeless romantic –"

Miharu cupped her chin and made her eyes dart at the school's parking lot. Arrays of bikes were parked in the area and there was no way she could see a motorcycle that fitted Miharu's description: sexiest?

"So, do you see him now?" Miharu asked.

I don't give a damn, she thought and sighed, "No, just give it up."

"No, no, no! Look at that guy with a blue helmet marked with flames. He's about to hop off his ride!"

"Whatever…"

"Ling Xiaoyu, just look at that parking lot spot thingy again! For me…"

And damn, Miharu was giving her a puppy pout. This sucked.

"F…fine…" she gave in. "But, just this once!"

Her eyes followed the description: a guy with a blue helmet marked with flames. Motorcycles – motorcycles – motorcycles -BINGO.

"So, it's he one?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"You don't even know if he's got the looks or what!"

"Give me a break Ling. Look at the fit of his uniform…it indicates that his body is almost a decimal from Jin Kazama's!" Miharu drooled.

She gave her a disgusted look. "Let's go inside now Mi-chan, or else we'll be late…"

"Ling?"

She turned, "Yes?"

Miharu diverted her gaze back at the guy. And, she gaped.

Auburn hair, auburn hair…

He looked goddamn familiar…Oh, why yes. Wait – was that HWOARANG?

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** How was the sex? Tell me what you think…review, please : 


	8. Love realized!

**A/N:** This chapter was revised…hope you consider…

**-**o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

_**Christmas. It's coming soon. A sad day…a very sad day…**_

"You're almost late, Jin," Taka Eumatsu, Mishima High's most notorious prankster, said.

Jin ignored him as he checked his watch. It was almost seven-thirty and he should be in the classroom for the silence period.

Obliviously groaning, he smugly followed Taka behind, watching his frizzy blond hair bounce in midair.

Taka halted, and tried to stir up a conversation. He pushed his slick dyed hair back and stared at Jin like a nutcase.

He laughed, saying, "Do you know the news?"

Jin raised his eyebrows, "What news?"

This time, Taka rolled his eyes and stared at Jin like a drunkard.

"Look who's returned, dude. Had a reunion already?" He mused.

Jin paused, his lips churning. He opened his mouth in protest, but Taka ran off immediately. He was engulfed in bewilderment.

God knows what that Taka meant – he could never be trusted, anyway - fucking prankster.

His wristwatch beeped again. It was 7:35, and his mental alarm was banging him in the head to get walking. Shit really…

Not to his surprise, everyone was staring at him as usual. He paid no attention to them at all, nonetheless. Curse popularity.

He caught a glimpse of Xiaoyu carefully staring at him with a nervous grin.

Everything was weird today.

He heard them being blatant before he came in, but when he did, they suddenly shrunk into their seats.

They weren't this way…What was happening to them? Weird, much -

"You're almost late," Xiaoyu muttered quietly.

Jin huffed in agreement, "I know, I know."

"The news…do you know?" She said uneasily, though trying hard to keep her cool.

He saw her fists clench nervously, and her lips churned, "He's back."

His eyes snapped. Now he knew what Taka meant – but, it was impossible, he thought.

_I thought he's back in Korea…Why did he…return?_ Jin rolled his eyes up and shut them. His day couldn't get worse.

"Jin, we have to talk." She urged him.

She directed him to follow her outside later after she had gotten out first. Ugh. Why did they have to struggle?

Jin obliged, letting a few seconds pass.

He stood from his seat, but, he felt eyes glaring at him. It was Miharu's.

He sighed, going out.

…

Xiaoyu could feel Jin's muscles tense up in a way she didn't want to know.

After all, she couldn't tell if the news was really a shocker or not. Hell, maybe it was, but then again…

"Xiao, how did you know?" Jin asked huskily, pinning her against the wall. His trembling voice echoed along the narrow corridor.

She was quiet as she stood against the wall, pierced. Then, his hand found her hip and rested there.

"Tell me something…" he asked awkwardly.

"I…I know him, Jin." She swallowed, unable to look at him.

His other hand landed on her other hip, and they slowly encircled her waist. With this, he found the opportunity to thrust himself on her –

- No one was around, anyway – _naughty_.

But no, they were stranded dramatically. Nothing was in there mind but drama!

Her head automatically rested on his shoulder, and he breathed in her lavender scent.

"Why?" he asked tenderly.

"I was almost raped back then," She paused, but to her surprise, he didn't react violently, "…and, he was the one who saved me…"

He grinned on her hair, "That's okay. But, why are you telling me this?"

"Well…we…" she swallowed and started to cry, "…we kissed. I'm a slut," She mouthed.

"No, you're not, now stop crying…"He stroked her cheek, and kissed her tenderly. "Why? Do you want me to be angry or jealous? What do you expect from a man whom you don't even love back?"

"But I thought—"

"You thought that I'll be angry because I'm jealous?" He cut her off and stared at her fervently, "Of course, Xiao. _I am jealous_. Especially if he is no other than Hwoarang…"

The bell rang, and the two of them jolted from each other in surprise.

"You' have to get back before the teacher does. I'll be at the student council's office." Jin said, leaving.

…

The teacher arrived, donned in his usual geek attire.

She remembered cursing every second when they had first met. Ugh, his nosiness made countless embarrassments for her.

Ah, she just hated him.

"Good morning class. I have news," The teacher said, motioning to the door. "An old student from last year will join us again. Well, do you know who he is?"

"Hwoarang is back. We know…" The class, except for Miharu and Xiaoyu, chorused and sighed.

Her body tingled at the name 'Hwoarang'.

_Hi, I'm Hwoarang. You might be wondering but yes, I'm Korean- _

He just seemed like the usual guy who had just came back from vacation. But, for Jin, he was a threat.

"Who's Hwoarang?" Miharu blurted in utter confusion.

Xiaoyu realized that Miharu wasn't familiar with Hwoarang, yet. Not to mention that he was her dream boy.

…

A guy entered the classroom, running a hand through his slick auburn hair.

He grinned, sauntering as if in midair—stunned eyes watched him curiously.

"Class, here he is," the teacher introduced him, graciously. "I believe that he won't have a hard time making any friends…"

"Yo, guys!" Hwoarang exclaimed. Then, some guys stood up instantly and greeted him enthusiastically.

Xiaoyu hid her face under her arms in nervousness. God, she wanted to go out. Where was Jin anyway?

"Xiaoyu, is that you?" A familiar voice asked, and she gritted her teeth.

_Please…not in front of everyone!_ She pleaded in her mind.

"You know her?" A girl asked. "Ooh…got some tournament connections, eh Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang shrugged, and poked her head. But, she pretended to feel nothing.

"Come on Xiaoyu, it's me, Hwoarang. The alleyway and the rapist remember?"

Oh wow – Hwoarang and his BIG MOUTH.

She felt she was screwed right in front of everyone. And, she felt the familiar feeling of…

_My head hurts again_, she thought.

"Ling Xiaoyu!" Miharu yelled, angry.

Was Miharu mad at her again? Oh, boy…

Xiaoyu tilted her head up and saw Hwoarang plaster a smirk in his, well, pretty face.

Her cheeks flushed at this, and she couldn't hide it anymore. Eyes watched her stagger nervously. And, they feasted on this.

"Xiao, what's wrong?" Miharu asked, concerned. She quickly went beside her, pulling her head down on her shoulders.

She just sat there, numb. Her eyes were desperately struggling for sight. Her vision darkened as soon as she couldn't see everybody's faces anymore.

Everyone stared – just stared in wonder, including Hwoarang.

Miharu started to panic, "Do you want me to call—?"

"No," she cut her off.

They would be suspicious if she'd call 'Jin' of all people for help.

"Is she okay? What did I do?" Hwoarang asked Miharu.

Miharu shrugged, "I don't know why either…"

Xiaoyu felt her breathing clog for a moment as soon as she struggled for air, _I can't…breath!_

Before her mind blanked, she heard Miharu's last words.

"XIAOYU, WAKE UP!"

…

Jin burst inside the classroom, panting. He had this eerie feeling that made him go back immediately.

"Jin, you're late!" His classmate said, excited, "Look who's back –"

He ignored the guy as he went to the crowd. And, by instinct, the crowd separated themselves in half for him to see.

He didn't bother to ask what was going on. His eyes were already fixed on Hwoarang.

But, they soon traveled to Miharu and Xiaoyu's direction – and, they widened in shock.

"Jin!" Miharu shrieked, holding Xiaoyu. "She fainted just a second ago! Let's take her to the clinic!"

Jin swiftly held Xiaoyu's body up. He heard whispers everywhere, but, he didn't care anymore.

It was maybe about him and Xiaoyu, or, him and Hwoarang.

"Kazama…" Hwoarang murmured, his eyes darted at him. A grin escaped his lips.

Jin didn't pay much attention to him. He was more preoccupied with Xiaoyu.

…

Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. The first thing she saw was – WHITE?

"You're awake?"

She turned to the voice and saw Jin, sitting beside her. He was smiling.

"Why are you here?" she asked, trying to sit. "What happened? Where's Miharu?"

"You fainted, remember? I brought you here and after lunch, Miharu isn't allowed here anymore except for me." Jin said, helping me up. "And during this afternoon's dismissal, she just passed by to check on you. She found you sound asleep so she left early."

She squinted in disbelief. She watched him stood up and closed the white curtains for privacy.

"So, you were here all day?" she asked.

He nodded, and sat again. "Why did you faint anyway?"

She frowned, "Hwoarang is our new classmate, and I instantly didn't feel well. Jin, the two of them are here! And, I believe they're entering the tournament too next year."

"You mean those _traitors_. Yes, they are. And I don't care. They're desperate." He said calmly. His expression was cool and profound.

"Honestly, I'm scared of Hwoarang. Maybe he'll open his fucking mouth and tell everyone about our…"

He came closer to her, "About our what?"

She hesitated but…, "Our secret…"

He shrugged, looking away, "I guess they know already. It was obvious when I carried you in here. I was in a panic. And they must've seen my expression."

Her heart squeezed.

Hell, she could describe themselves as - **_desperate lovers_**…

"Hwoarang will be a threat to some in the tournament…"Jin continued, and she followed him talk, observing him. "…he's good in taekwondo. Julia's good in…"

The way he talked. His handsome face, gorgeous body, amazing mind - Everything about Jin was so perfect.

He truly was God's masterpiece if she was exact. Ugh. Why didn't she fall for him before?

"I hate them…" he muttered.

Oh God, he really was breathtaking! Now, she considered herself lucky to have been loved by this man.

Ah, she couldn't even remember on how many times he said he loved her…But now, she felt it…she loved him, too…

"Jin," she said, interrupting him talk, "I have…umm…Jin?"

She leaned to him closer. Their faces met and they kissed passionately, as she pulled him with her on the bed.

He moaned on her mouth, and she loved the way his tongue stroked hers.

His hand traveled up and up her skirt, until it cupped her –

"Ahh!" she shrieked in pleasure.

Unfortunately, the nurse tapped the curtain.

"What are you kids doing there?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just bit my tongue accidentally" Xiaoyu replied in a panic.

She reluctantly shoved Jin away. And, he chuckled to her statement. But, for the last time, he leaned in and kissed her swiftly.

What a damn expert!

The nurse opened the curtain checked on them. "Hi, Mr. Kazama, is she fine now?"

"Uh…I guess…I mean, yes, she is." Jin said, wanting to laugh.

"Hmm…" The nurse stood beside her bed. "Okay, I think you can go now." Then, she left.

"Come, let's go home." Jin said, pulling her up from the bed.

To her surprise, he embraced her tenderly.

"I know…you love me, too…that's what you're trying say, right?" He said happily.

She couldn't help but smile, holding his hand.

_Come, let's go home_

She had a home after all…with the one she loved. And, she couldn't deny this love…she didn't have the power to do so.

"Is Billy coming?" she asked.

"No…" Jin said surely, "We're walking home…_together_."

…

Hwoarang stood outside just near the clinic. He grinned, looking at the happy pair move out.

He peered down the balcony and saw _them_ walk happily toward the school gate. Finally, they were gone out.

He smiled as Julia touched his shoulder. She kissed his nape and hugged him.

"Hey babe," He said, holding her hands together in place.

"Let's go celebrate our reunion, shall we?" She exclaimed, "We don't need him anyway…he has that pigtailed brat with him…"

He ignored her words and kissed her rapidly on the lips, almost losing control. But, she backed him off.

"Come on, let's go." She hissed.

"I miss you babe. Please give me this time…" He proceeded down her neck.

Irritated, she got out of his hold and started to walk away. "Cut it out. First, we need to plan out something, shall we?

He glanced at the school gate where Jin and Xiaoyu had left earlier and groaned.

"You have your Xiaoyu, Kazama, now let go of Julia. She's mine. If you don't…then you'll give me the pleasure of stealing that Xiaoyu from you…" He cursed, following where Julia had left.

…

**A/N:** Okay, please review…


	9. Save you tears coz' I'll come back

**A/N**: This chapter was revised.

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

Two naked bodies lied piled on together. Their sweats sodden the velvet fabric of the steady bed.

The room was in a somber aura. Scented candles were lit up instead of the usual dim light to fill in the quixotic feel of the night.

Xiaoyu craned her neck and saw Jin's face looking a bit solemn as he was holding her at the waist so tightly - as if not letting go.

Yes…he was going to miss this moment for quite a while.

"What's with the long face?" Xiaoyu asked, shifting her position with her chest colliding with his. "You seem… quiet."

He stared at her, and then frowned automatically. The melancholic face he was expressing made her want to slap him.

Hating the blue sight in front of her, she asked, "Tell me what's going on, Kazama."

Jin pulled her even firmly. He arched and leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Xiao, I'll be away for a while," He murmured in her hair.

Her eyes widened in shock and her heart seemed to pound heavily. She tried to restrain herself from talking much and so, she just dug her head into his chest.

"For…how long?" She asked dolefully, "Will it be _that_ long?"

"No it won't be. It will only take three weeks." He replied, brushing her wet strands with his fingers. "I must visit mother and father's tomb in our mansion at Kyoto. Grandpa and I do this every year."

Xiaoyu understood, nodding her head, "Then you'll miss classes. Is that okay with him?"

"Of course it's okay. Remember those times where I had to miss a period?" She nodded to this, and he continued. "Well, grandpa arranged an advance tutorial class for me. So, I guess it won't be a problem."

"Three weeks…that means…I'll be alone…" She gazed up his hazel eyes, and for a moment, their orbs locked.

Unconsciously, her eyes started to well up with tears until she finally cried, "I'm so sorry for everything Jin! I really am."

Jin chuckled, brushing her tears off. He breathed in the lavender scent of hair, and asked, "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for driving you away back then - for yelling and rejecting you. But still, I ended up being with you…"

She slipped her hands from his cover and wrapped them around his neck.

"Falling for you…" She murmured.

His lips hushed hers, and they kissed fervently. This time, he kissed her tenderly, not greedily as before.

He broke away and cradled her, saying, "Don't miss me, okay?"

"Sure, I think." She smiled in his chest.

His hands stroked her neck, and she moaned to it. She loved his touch so much that she couldn't go on a day without it. What more if he was miles away?

He kissed her hair, and then said, "I love you, Xiao. I don't know why I keep repeating this, but, it just feels so good if I do."

Yeah, hearing it felt so damn great to her, too.

Ah, she felt so special – like a princess who had caught the heart of a gorgeous prince.

"I…I love you too…Jin Kazama," she told him, blushing.

And, it really felt like heaven for him when it came from her tongue.

"Save your tears Xiao, coz' I'll come back," He whispered, nuzzling her bosoms.

"You'd better," She replied heavily, touching his head with both hands as she rocked him back and forth, lovingly.

As the winds blew through the room's crystal sliding doors, the candles were affected, causing the flames to blow off.

…

"So why didn't you go with him?" Miharu whispered tentatively, "Well, you should have!"

"Why would I? He's there to visit his parents' grave!" Xiaoyu whispered back, annoyed, "Stop asking me those questions again. You know how well I respect his privacy."

Miharu shrugged and turned her head back to the board. On the other context, Xiaoyu checked if there was any sign of Hwoarang. _Shit…that was close._

To her oblivion, however, Hwoarang was just late. And, for the cue, he arrived at the doorway, panting.

"Sit down now Hwoarang, it's not time for jokes." The teacher warned.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up." Hwoarang muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes as he proceeded to his chair.

He noticed Xiaoyu looking at him from the corner of her eye, and he chuckled to that when he slumped on his seat and faced the board.

_Actually he's not that bad…it's just that…he's a…uh…traitor. Anyway - he did save me back then from getting raped by some old fuck, _She thought warily.

The teacher tapped the board, and made everybody's attention turn to him.

Miharu yawned and threw her pen. _That's it. I still haven't finished yet but he's ready to say something while I'm not done copying! Darn gay bastard!_

Xiaoyu closed her notebook and glared at the teacher. _What is it now?_

"All right class, our Family Day is coming soon, so as seniors…Oh come on, you all now our tradition!" The teacher whined stupidly, "Come on, literature department anyone?"

A student stood up, and said, "We're going to present a _class play_, right?"

"Correct!" The teacher exclaimed, turned to the board, and then wrote a big word - GISELLE.

"Giselle…what's that?"

"It's supposed to be a title silly!"

"Sounds lame to me…"

"All right, quiet now. Quiet." The teacher insisted. "Now, Giselle is a Russian play based on ballet, kings and peasants. Lead characters are Giselle, Albrecht, Hilarion, and Bathilde."

Xiaoyu whistled at Miharu but got caught.

"Miss Xiaoyu, cut that out! As I was saying, you are going to present this at our Family Day three weeks from now. And oh, this will be graded as a project."

"AGAIN," the whole class chorused and sighed.

Three weeks was fucking short. How about the props, costumes and posters?

They were sure to cram…especially if the class president as well as student body leader, Jin Kazama wasn't around.

"Now, choose your casts to get this over with. Class secretary, take over." The teacher said, retreating to his table.

Miharu reluctantly got up and stood in front. First, she wrote the lead characters' names in order, and then turned to the rest of the class.

"So, who wants to be _Bathilde_?" She asked. No one bothered.

_Uh…wrong question_, she thought and chuckled.

A guy stood up and said, "What about Jennifer?"

"So, is she good?"

"She's just a nominee! Save that for the auditions!"

"Okay! Okay!" Miharu rolled her eyes and placed the nominated names on the board. Finally, the two last castings went to the role of _Albrecht_ and _Giselle_.

"So who would look good as Albrecht?" She asked again.

"Hwoarang!" Everybody answered, except Xiaoyu, who was totally clueless of the current situation.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes again, and shrugged. He was good in acting though, especially in last year's production, **The Merchant of Venice** where he played as Antonio.

Hwoarang – an actor – what the fuck?

"Fine, Hwoarang it is." Miharu wrote the name on the board. "So, who will be Giselle, anyone?"

Some were about to say something but the teacher interrupted them. "Wait, Giselle is based on a Russian ballet. Giselle is a character who has to play ballet. So anyone here who's knows how?"

Miharu grinned evilly and viciously eyed Xiaoyu, who had secretly drowsed off to sleep already, as if not caring.

Oh, okay – she never cared.

"Hey! Xiaoyu can do that!" Miharu beamed, and the rest raised their eyebrows at her. "What? Honestly she's so flexible. She's a talented gymnast!"

The teacher gaped, "Is she a gymnast? That's fine then. So where is she?"

He found Xiaoyu sleeping, and rolled his eyes. "We still have auditions people – so, keep the nominees coming. Audition is in the afternoon at the gym."

"Xiaoyu is good…" Miharu mumbled, a wise thought entering her mind.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu obviously heard her name being mentioned, but, she pretended to sleep.

_Me? As…Giselle? No way if Hwoarang's going to be the lead protagonist! Damn Miharu…I should teach her ballet then so she could play the part! Worst…what would Julia think of me now?'_

…

"Shit, I forgot," Jin cursed under his, garnering Heihachi's attention.

"What did you forget, boy?" The old man asked.

"You…heard me curse?" Jin muttered, flushing.

"Just tell me what you have forgotten." Heihachi insisted.

Jin sighed. "Well, I forgot to tell Xiaoyu that the school play is three weeks from now."

"What would it bring her?"

"She's perfect for the role Giselle, grandfather."

"Ah, ballet…I think so too, son."

"I should have had told her about it at least."

"She's a hopeful. Remember, casting requires audition. If she passes, then she is perfect for the role. A few cartwheels will do." The old man laughed.

"Hell, how would I even know…?" Jin mumbled. "I'm not even there to see her…"

The black limousine halted in front of the gate located on a steep mountain. As the gates were opened, it circled a fountain before it finally stopped by the main door.

Jin stepped out of it. He fixed his tie and brushed off specks of dust from his suit, proceeding toward the mansion's main entrance.

"Grandpa, are you sure we're here to stay for three weeks?" He called out to his shoulder. "Why is it that long? Then, I won't be able to watch the play."

"Don't worry, Jin. After you and I complete our transactions, we can go back to Tokyo even after two weeks." Heihachi said, walking inside ahead of him.

Jin grinned as he allowed his eyes to roam his past home. _'I can see you after all Xiao…just wait for me.'_

-o-o-o-

**A/N: **The ballet GISELLE was our play, too. I auditioned for the role of Hilarion – unfortunately, I didn't get the part. I also wrote the script together with **Yufa Gale Kuruta Fuyuki**. So, enough of my blabber – please review.


	10. Fated Reunions

**A/N:** This chapter was revised…please consider…

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

Play day was finally on the rise. Xiaoyu and the rest of the crew had fitted already into their elegantly sewed Renaissance inspired Russian costumes.

The whole cast, as all would say, was perfect, well, except for the ever so I-don't-really-care type of girl, Xiaoyu.

She got the role which every senior girl in Mishima High aspired to have. It didn't really matter, though. Really - It didn't.

Not when Hwoarang happened to be her leading man. Thanks to the audition.

Wait, Hwoarang have had an audition…right? Well, she wasn't sure of that either. And why did she even tackle the audition in the first place…right?

This may not be a beauty pageant as it seemed, but, Hwoarang actually garnered the role for his good looks.

Thanks to Jin Kazama's hey-I-won't-be-back-'till-Christmas excuse. If Jin was present, then he'd be _Prince Albrecht_.

Xiao would be very happy of that and she'd no longer have to complain. And yes, she had been complaining…a lot.

Throwing her script inside the trash bin after school, she grinned at this and brushed her hip in a mocking way at its direction.

She didn't need the script anyway. After days of memorizing, she could already pray her lines.

Hell, she wondered how Hwoarang would do at the big day tomorrow with all those bloopers during their practices.

He was probably cramming by now. Hours from now, it was going to be _the_ big day.

But an elegant suddenly evaded her mind - Would Jin show up to watch their play tomorrow -_her _play?

She was _Giselle _after all…and it would be _her_ biggest day.

However…she wasn't happy. In other words, even when Miharu was around, she felt lonely. And, to admittance, she needed Jin so badly.

She couldn't help but count the lonely nights she had spent at the tiger dojo, crushing her fists onto Jin's sand filled punching sack.

"Hwoarang -" she jerked slightly at the guy that suddenly appeared in her front.

Hwoarang was wearing his buttons open, revealing a delicious looking chest, but not as broad as Jin's though. He was quite leaner than Jin anyway, although sometimes you might mistake them as brothers.

_What does he want now? _She thought, curious.

"Here, you might want these…" He handed her two sticks of cigarettes, and his other hand offered a lighter.

Damn, he was looking a little bit…stoned.

"What do you think of me? I'm not a fucking smoker like you." She muttered, brushing away his hand.

She wanted to get away from him, but he was too persistent to talk to her.

"Why are you mad at me?" He breathed, grabbing her hand, "Don't you remember me from the alley or something?"

Shuffling, she shot him a raged gaze. She was dying to go home already.

"No, I'm not! Now let go of my hand!" she demanded.

He sighed, unconsciously dropping the cigarettes on the ground as he released her.

Stroking his auburn strands, he watched her storm away from his sight. And just eventually, an utterly lovely brunette approached him.

Julia Chang found Hwoarang at last. She have had been circling the whole campus in finding him just to practice.

At least her lines were smooth. By the way, she was going to play _Bathilde_, the -ahem, main villain.

Indeed, what a coincidence…

She planted a polite kiss onto his lips, which of course made him delighted, and then gazed up the skies.

"Okay, I'm not mad at you at all...it's just that…" She stared at his eyes, somehow expecting some unreasonable reaction coming from him. "Jin is—"

_Jin is going to watch the play tomorrow!_

So she wanted to say those words but in contrast to Hwoarang, all she was able to say was the opposite.

"Jin is arriving home tomorrow but I think he isn't going to make it to watch us…"

"Too bad," Hwoarang said unenthusiastically, unable to hide hint of glitters in his eyes.

He absolutely didn't want Jin to be around tomorrow at the play festival. Or in his dreams, he didn't want Jin to exist at all.

Ignoring a few students passing by, Julia pulled Hwoarang to her, generously placing his sleek hands around her waist.

Hwoarang couldn't behave much but grin, glancing at the students who walked passed them.

"Like we care about him…" she murmured as she allowed his lips to press on hers…But _secretly_, she still cared for Jin…a lot.

…

Sitting outside on the dojo house's extended tatami mat, Xiaoyu began to cross her legs and watch the scenery before her.

Nothing special she'd say. But to Jin, it was more like paradise…something he'd mention about his mother.

She didn't really pay much attention to what Jin had told her about his personal life and stuff; of which he still had managed to share, though.

What was it with a couple of bonsai trees and an artificial pond with big fresh carp fishes swimming in it so special?

Hell, yeah. It's so lonely without Jin. She just realized that to now…no, since he had left weeks ago.

She couldn't even bear to count her dreary nights with lack of _Jin-ess_.

_Save your tears coz I'll come back…_

She repeated the words Jin had told her over and over again in her fleeting mind. When was he coming back anyway - at exactly Christmas time or something?

She certainly hoped not…

Exhausted from her brief but stern training, she fell on the mat effortlessly.

She placed a pale, slender hand over her forehead, wiping sweat in the process.

Her eyes suddenly snapped. _Is Julia a two-timer?_

She jolted up and started to rethink the thought.

_That time in the locker area with Jin…still is having a relationship with Hwoarang…could she still be possibly in love with Jin?' _

Now, why Julia was so mad at her made sense - she still loved Jin.

But, Jin turned her down because she had sex with Hwoarang, and that was so unfaithful…but then, Hwoarang thought Julia loved him _more _because she chose to continue their affair and break up with Jin and even transfer school.

But, when she came back to Tokyo before him, she tried to flirt with Jin again. And when he came back too, she gleefully ditched Jin and embraced Hwoarang, again. Ugh.

It was too confusing!

Xiaoyu shook her head in dismay. She was beginning to realize that she was in a battlefield of _sex, love, jealousy, and betrayal_.

Before, all she wanted to do here was to enter some tournament, win, get the money, then build her dream video game arcade, not to fool around and get raped by a handsome, popular, rich kid who happened to have a terrible past, psycho ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend.

Worst of all, she had now fallen in love with him, and completely forgot her goal to win the tournament and build her arcade.

What was her new goal anyway? Deliver babies every year at a hospital? That was if sex was on her and Jin's mind everyday.

But no, they were too smart for just that. She had a new goal…maybe it was just that she hadn't discovered it…yet.

_The play…tomorrow…8:30 am…sharp. _The directress, Hitori Eumatsu, Taka's nerdy twin sister's voice echoed inside her ears.

She kept remembering the exact things she had said after their rehearsal just recently this afternoon.

But of course it was still weird for her to memorize it all over in her head, for after all, she was the I-don't-care-less type of person who didn't really mind getting late in anything.

Besides, she'd be arriving at the usual: 7:30 am.

Out of boredom, and out of the blue, she began to tune out a very familiar song.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Good tidings we bring—_

Even she herself was surprised. But she was too happy to wonder, and instead, she smiled. Christmas was coming…real soon.

…

Pulling the covers up to her bare shoulders, Julia hissed at Hwoarang, "Will you get the fucking doorbell?"

Hwoarang shrugged and growled at the same time. He got up from bed, butt naked, and pretended to go out of his room to open the door without anything on. Ah, teaser this guy was…

Julia giggled, throwing his blue boxers right at his face.

"You asshole! Are you serious you want the mailman seeing _that_?" she yelled.

"Maybe," Hwoarang teased, vex, "maybe it's a mailwoman."

Julia smirked, loving his taunting style. She watched him leave the room with his boxers on—in her demand.

Lying peacefully on her back, she really felt naked, but good. Naked, but good - no, naked, but _great_.

…

Scratching his smooth auburn strands, Hwoarang yawned and stretched his arms up his head in front of the door.

The doorbell was ringing like a siren. He didn't really care if he only had his underwear on. He was used to this, like, everyday in his entire deliver-me-some-pizza life.

He unlocked the door and yanked it open. There was someone unfamiliar standing outside. It was a girl. And yes, it made him blush.

"Hey pal, do you think you're the only one who lives in this building? Are you the only one who owns a condominium? Listen man, if you're up to no good…will you just KEEP IT DOWN!" The girl blurted irritatingly, her hands on her hips.

She was wearing a sleeveless pink silk top and matching pink silk shorts. So yeah, she reminded him of Xiaoyu.

"Uh…" Hwoarang stammered. He never imagined that he and Julia were _that_ loud.

"Sorry dude," He said, thankful that he was hiding half of his body behind the door but completely letting the girl see half of his nakedness.

He let out a hand though. "I'm Hwoarang by the way. And you, man?"

The girl stared at him as if she didn't really care whether she was in front of a beautiful nude redhead guy.

She glanced at his hand and ignored it. Was this guy even listening to her?

She tucked her short raven hair behind her ears and began to walk away coolly. She craned her neck to see him, saying, "Asuka Kazama."

She paused for a moment and turned her head back again. "I'm on a vacation and I just came here from a long trip. I'm sleeping and you and whomever you're with are so noisy that I feel like bringing your room to fire."

Hwoarang's eyes widened. She mentioned her last name was Kazama.

For the last minute before Asuka could open her room, he rushed outside to call her - only in boxers.

"Icky…" She said in disgust. "I guess you're still not done yet."

"Do you know Jin Kazama?" He asked urgently. As if he cared if he was stared at. Well, that made everyone a pervert then.

Asuka nervously turned to him –again. But, she remained calmed yet annoyed.

"He's my cousin…and why are you asking me?"

"Nah…" Hwoarang mumbled. "…just a guy at my school." He turned and went back to the door. "See ya." Then he slammed it shut.

Asuka stared at his door in disbelief. _What guts he has to talk with me only in his brief on! _Like he even cared if Jin Kazama was her cousin, but she smiled at this.

"But oh really? What a coincidence…"

…

Hwoarang returned to his room with a grin in his face. Jin's cousin was pretty cute. But right now, Julia must've been pissed at him for taking so long.

He wasn't able to make it. Julia was already at the kitchen counter, staring at him.

"Hey babe," Hwoarang greeted while heading to his room, "I've seen you dressed huh."

"Hi. I've seen you haven't." Julia retorted.

She was wearing her favorite green sweater with big capital letters saying MAGNET and her usual denim short shorts.

"Hwoarang," she called out to him before he can grab a hand on the doorknob. "I'm going now. My mother's gonna call me this afternoon at home."

"Sure." Hwoarang replied, watching her leave.

As soon as she was gone, he turned to his script on the coffee table. He was glad that he was able to memorize and internalize the Prince Albrecht role.

Tonight, for once, he was going to stop going just to practice one last time.

…

Asuka had just gotten a call from her cousin, Jin. He told her he was going back to Tokyo at _exactly_ tomorrow.

Fortunately, she didn't bring up the topic about Hwoarang. She pitied the guy and it was too shameful…

She laid her head back onto the soft fluffy pillow once again. Her sleep was so nice but the noise of giggling coming from the other side made her awake.

So, she had to do what she was supposed to do: _Shut them up_.

However, it wasn't a good idea…at all. Tumbling in front of a handsome naked man still busy doing his business was very stupid.

But, she had to go on with the flow. She had to act so irritated and angry, but, what inside her was making her insane.

Actually, she felt nervous and scared. It was her first time disturbing other people who were…uh…too occupied.

Thankfully, the guy didn't yell at her or anything. He seemed nice too, only a bit perverted. Oh, his nerve of flaunting his brief off!

Asuka snickered at the thought. She lied. She wasn't here in Tokyo for a vacation.

She was going to study here at Jin's school. And she was so sure that she'd be seeing more of that Hwoarang - real soon.

…

Xiaoyu collapsed on her bed after her hard training. She had managed to take a long soothing hot bath and even pamper herself.

Clearly, because she blew 500 punches onto Jin's sandbag, sending it to burst afterwards. Well, how could she manage to explain?

Her answering machine was beeping nonstop, but she couldn't hear. She was fast asleep wearing her cream, silk nightgown.

Her room was fresh from the winter's breeze that it really helped keep her cool and cozy at the same time. Nothing could disturb her right now…nothing.

PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP

"_Xiao, this is me…Hey, I've missed you… Sorry for not calling you by the way. Grandpa's business transacts were hip and I was dragged in to help him. Anyway, tomorrow I'll be home though, and I'm going to watch you're play. Don't be mad at me Xiao, I'll be back home…I love you."_

- Even Jin Kazama's message.

-o-o-o-

**A/N**: Please review guys…hope you liked Asuka!


	11. I'm home

**A/N: **Sorry for re-posting. I was surprised to see the mistakes popped out of nowhere.

This chapter is dedicated to my Korean crush Min Jae Jung. He's going to leave Philippines for Korea now and will never come back… 'weeps'

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

It was 7:00 am. Jin Kazama hopped out of the jet just in time to be driven to school. He ran a hand through his sleek raven strands once more before entering the limousine after his grandfather. "You're watching the play too?" he asked amusingly.

Heihachi shook his head and turned his attention outside the blue tinted window. "I'm just going to drop you off and pay a visit to the headmaster."

"You should fire him," Jin joked, brushing the dusty mark from his beige colored Armani blazer. They left Kyoto an hour ago and the flight took forty minutes to get in Tokyo. Jin hated taking their private jet most especially. He had always preferred to sail on cruisers. "He's too dumb for us…"

"Stop complaining," The old man retorted, pulling some papers from his leather suitcase. He began scanning them and then gave them to Jin. "That's their play. The headmaster sent them to me by fax. I think it'll make a big impression on Ling's part."

'_She's gonna do great, absolutely.'_ Jin thought, silenced by his grandfather's compliment to Xiao. He nudged closer to the door by the window, his eyes following the buildings that passed by their black limousine. _'I'm finally home…'_

….

"Miharu, what time is it?" Xiao nervously asked. Her palms and nose were sweating hard, making it difficult to put make-up on her face.

"We still, like, have thirty minutes or so. We can catch up." Miharu replied, holding Xiao's chin firmly while applying a dry velvety-red lipstick. "Now, hold still…"

Xiaoyu had her mouth opened, but was quite irritated by her position and thought that she might get a stiff neck from stretching her head out. She noticed the lipstick Miharu was painting her lips with, and then, she started to panic. "What the fuck is this?"

"Steady Xiao or it'll slip!" Miharu demanded, snatching her friend's struggling face. "What? Do you want to look pale on stage?"

"But it's too dark! I'm a peasant, remember?" Xiao defended herself, shoving the lipstick away from her. "I only need lip gloss!"

"Whatever!" Miharu said, throwing the lipstick back into the make-up kit. She looked away, ashamed to admit that she really didn't know what the play was all about.

Hitori Eumatsu, the directress, entered the dressing room with her younger brother, Taka, standing outside wearing a very lose jumper and torn polo for his funny sidekick role. "Okay, time to move out of the room…" she yelled.

Yet, tucking her orange hair behind her ears, she admiringly stared at the Chinese girl sitting in front of her, wearing a wonderfully sewn Russian handmaiden's gown made of silk. "Wow, you look really gorgeous Ling…"

Taka rolled his eyes and entered the room as well. He had almost dropped his jumper pants as he saw Xiaoyu in gorgeous pastel colors and her hair in one cute bun. "Are you really Ling Xiaoyu?"

"Go to hell." Xiao said to him, standing up with Miharu at her side. She held Hitori's hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm sure that your hard work will pay off."

"I'm great in grooming, am I not?" Miharu winked at Taka as she followed Xiaoyu out of the room.

….

Hwoarang had already received a lot of hardcore praises as he passed by his schoolmates wearing the Prince costume which had gold, navy-blue and red as the main colors. He thought it was kinda dork, but actually, he looked so handsome in formal attire with his trademark shoulder-length auburn hair carelessly combed.

He hanged his cape on his shoulder and sat on the floor of the backstage to rehearse his lines once more. "_Yes, my love. Yes. Ever since we first met, those glitters in your eyes captivated me, and up to now they still do. It also proves of your worthiness for my heart_…Oh, fuck…I can't believe I'm gonna say this in front of everyone…"

He paused for a while, seeing shadows block his script, and perked his head up to see that it was _Giselle_ with their directress.

"I need to talk to you both," Hitori said, pulling Hwoarang up. She grunted a bit, realizing how fucking heavy he was. "It's about the whole _goodbye scene_…"

"What's gonna happen?" The co-stars asked in unison.

Hitori blushed, reluctant to say what she must. "You see, the crew and I agreed to give the ending more passion. Like, we want you both to kiss…"

"What!" The two of them replied in shock. Hwoarang has always been a faithful boyfriend to Julia. Xiaoyu was just too disgusted to do it with someone else except Jin right now. But they knew it was just acting…and they are just _overacting_.

Hitori smirked. "No complaining now…the play will begin in…three…two…"

The lights went off even at the backstage. There were already a lot of crowd sitting at the auditorium seats, and none of the crew even noticed, so they forgot to inform the casts to get ready. "One…"

"Shit!" Hwoarang muttered, turning to Xiao, who he can't even see because of the dark. "The intro is gonna start soon. Please help me with this."

"You should've put this on earlier," Xiao said, tying Hwoarang's cape at his back. "There, let's go," she began to walk in a hurry, but Hwoarang grabbed her hand.

"Good luck…Giselle." He said. Instead of pulling her hand like she would always react in terms of Hwoarang, Xiao held his other hand with hers. "You too…Albrecht…"

….

"Asuka! What the hell?" Jin growled in frustration. He's ten minutes late for the play and his cousin was still busy blow-drying her hair. "You told me that you'd be ready even before we pick you up."

"Well, I don't want to look ugly in your school, cuz." Asuka explained, brushing her hair this time. "Could you get my lip gloss over there? Please?"

Jin groaned, walking toward Asuka's dresser and picking up her lip gloss. He returned to her and handed over the object. "You can do your lips in the car," he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.

"Wait!" She let go and dove in the bed for her blue handbag. Seeing Jin going down the elevator, she hurriedly closed the door and ran toward it, squeezing herself to get inside.

….

"I'm not really interested in these things, but like you said cuz, it'd better be good…" Asuka said, folding her arms over her chest to conceal her massive breasts. She wore her tight fitting spaghetti strapped blouse and paired it off with black Capri pants.

"I have someone that I want you to meet…" Jin said, looking over his grandfather who seemed to be half-asleep and tired. "After the play…"

Asuka flashed her cousin with a devilish smile, pretending to know what concerned him the most. "Really? A new girlfriend I guess?"

Jin coughed intentionally, allowing his cousin to taunt him. "Maybe…"

"What maybe! You're really gonna introduce me? Cool, I can't wait!" Asuka said cheerfully, crawling nearer to the window. She sighed and said, "Tokyo sure is big…I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Are you sure that you don't want to live with us?" Jin asked.

Asuka glared at him. "Are you kidding me? I've dreamt of being independent you know! This is my chance!"

….

"Oh hello girls!" Xiao cried out to a group of three actresses in her front. She felt stupid at the same time by trying to be cheerful despite her sad longing for Jin. "It's been a while…"

"You went to the doctor, right Giselle?" An actress asked, her eyes emphasizing Xiao to look back at her.

Xiao turned her attention from the audience back to the actress and said, "Yes, because my mother told me so."

After saying her lines, Xiao turned to the audiences again like she was looking for someone. Yes, she was finding out if Jin was around. Soon, her scene has ended and she has to go backstage again for it was Julia and Hwoarang's part next.

….

Julia emerged to the stage, on with her silk black, sewed-in corset gown with ruffles on the sleeves that was embroidered with shimmering beads. Her hair was loosened to reveal a healthy, smooth mahogany glow. She had her make-up done perfectly, the dark shades made her look gorgeously as a villain.

"Do you remember the first time that you have given me this ring, my love?" She acted out, as she let out her hand into the spotlight, vividly showing the audiences her big diamond ring. "It's still as bright as the time you have…"

Hwoarang as Prince Albrecht cut her off, walking back and forth in the stage. "Oh shut up Bathilde. My parents were the ones responsible on why you have such an item…"

As the scene where Prince Albrecht and Bathilde were having an argument was being played, the black limousine which carried the family got stuck in a traffic jam. Xiaoyu was still unaware that Jin was about to arrive…

….

Thirty minutes later, Jin, Asuka and Heihachi emerged from the entrance and took their seats on the VIP area respectively. The scene playing right now was Giselle's funeral. Jin could see Xiao being laid on a white cloth surrounded by villager characters wearing black.

"May her soul rest in peace…" The guy who had garnered the role of the village priest, said. "Let us hope that her soul may reach heaven…"

'_This is so funny!'_ Xiaoyu snickered while keeping her eyes shut. She loved lying down, most especially because she was drowsy.

……

Then the scene where Giselle's soul and Prince Albrecht meet again to give their final goodbyes began. Jin gripped his seat's arms, slowly anticipating Xiaoyu. But a sullen thought occurred to him immediately. The thought of his ex-best friend touching what is his made him furious. _'It's just acting…'_ he reminded himself.

….

"My final adieu…" Xiaoyu said, forcing her eyes to close, awaiting Hwoarang's kiss. This wasn't the whole play really…but the Hitori need some fucking passion.

Hwoarang was reluctant to do it. He thought of Julia watching him behind the curtains. However, this is the ending. It had to be great…

Intentionally sticking his hair to the side of his ears, Hwoarang tried to lean down get level the petite Xiaoyu. Shaking and hesitantly complying, he brushed his lips against hers and tried to put it just there. No tongue.

Xiaoyu hated this more than anything. It reminded her of the time she kissed Hwoarang at the alleyway. It made her feel sluttish. But to no avail, she tried thinking that it was Jin whom she was kissing instead. She stepped forward, pressing her lips harder onto Hwoarang's.

Julia smiled while watching the two, who now seemed like the new hot couple in campus. Her attention slipped towards Jin who was sitting at the VIP corner along with his cousin and grandfather, looking hotter than ever. Actually, she never loved Hwoarang. That's why she didn't feel jealous. Her eyes were just drooling over Jin right now who was looking handsomely hot in his suit. He looked like a model rather than a high school senior. How she regretted cheating on him before…

Asuka was gaping surprisingly at the person acting as the Prince. She didn't even bother noticing Jin slouching in his seat looking uninterested. Her full attention was at Hwoarang, the sex parasite from the other room. "That's…that's…holy shit…"

"What?" Jin asked, in his bored tone. And he was REALLY bored of the fucking scene which was the fucking kissing of Albrecht and Giselle. And he fucking hates it.

Asuka shook her head in response. "Nothing…"

The kiss broke and the lights went entirely out as the curtains began to close. The audiences, mostly students and rich parents, gave their standing ovation.

_(Applause)_

The clapping were deafening even for Hitori who was sitting in the first seat. Praises raised the auditorium. Even Heihachi forgot that he still had an appointment to do. Seeing the school's headmaster, he gave Jin a pat on the back and went toward him.

"Want to come to the backstage?" Jin asked Asuka, who was absently staring at the stage. "Hey, the play is over."

"Huh what?" Asuka jolted awkwardly. She stood up and followed Jin, not bothering to ask on where they were going again.

There, he asked Taka were Xiaoyu was.

She's at the dressing room." Taka answered as he passed by Asuka while giving her a coy wink.

"I'll stay here and wait for you." Asuka said, taking a seat on a stool. "You won't take long…would you?"

"No I won't." Jin smiled. "I'll be back with her."

……

Xiaoyu was now dressed back to normal with her tight orange V-neck blouse and short shorts. Slipping in her fit denim jacket, she grabbed her handbag and the rest of her stuff, and started to leave the room when the door suddenly opened.

She unconsciously dropped all that she carried and stopped, falling on her knees. "Jin…"

"What are you doing?" Jin rushed to her, pulling her up. "Stand up…"

"I thought you'll never come…" Xiao murmured, standing up. "I hate you…"

"No you don't," Jin pressed her to him, embracing her wholly. "You can cry now…"

Xiao didn't want to, but it seemed that her tears had already flown down, the very tears which she had saved just as he told her to. "You watched it?"

Jin nodded, nudging her neck. She felt so warm…she felt like his mother…Touching her seemed like being able to stay beside a fireplace after all the cold he had endured in Kyoto. "You were great…"

"Thanks…If only you had been here…" Xiao sniffled, touching his cheeks, feeling the warmth she had been longing too. She looked up to his face, expecting what she deserves. "You're the one who's supposed to kiss me…"

Jin quickly leaned down, clashing their kiss at once. He held her body tight against him while devouring her lips entirely. He grunted a bit once he accepted Xiao's tongue shove itself inside his mouth. They both kissed hungrily but passionately, obviously missing each other's company for too long.

Jin tried hard to keep his balance. But seeing to it that they mustn't do it here, he broke the kiss with only a trickle of saliva separating their lips. "I want you to meet someone…" he panted.

Xiaoyu blushed, thinking the same. "Help me carry my stuff please…"

-o-o-o-

Asuka waited patiently for her cousin and for someone who he might call as his girlfriend. But she paused briefly after noticing that Hwoarang was in front of her. "Oh, it's you again…"

"Are you Jin's relative?" He asked. Now, he was wearing a black denim jacket with a moss-green shirt underneath, and a gray cargo pants. "You resemble him quite a lot…"

"Right guess." She answered a bit nervously. She can't even understand herself on why. "I'm waiting for him right now…"

"Okay." Hwoarang said, thinking about hanging out with her for a while.

Julia had just received a call from her mom who congratulated her for their play's success. She was dragging her gown and petticoat on the floor along with her for they were too heavy. Surprisingly, she saw Hwoarang talking with another girl. That didn't made her angry at all, instead, she approached them.

"So, like, you don't get detention by doing all those stuff?" Asuka laughed enthusiastically, enjoying the redhead's company. "Cool!"

"In Korea, the school's punishment is to kick your ass…hard." Hwoarang jeered, but when Julia suddenly appeared in front of them wearing a very revealing yellow tube top and blue mini skirt, he stopped to feast his eyes on her. "Hey, babe,"

Asuka stopped laughing too, remembering this girl as the villain earlier. She was very beautiful too up close. Observing her hold Hwoarang's neck seductively and the way she would press her body against his, made Asuka want to leave them for privacy.

"This is Julia Chang by the way," Hwoarang introduced his girlfriend nicely.

Julia smiled brightly at Asuka, hiding her bitchiness beneath those white, straight teeth. She let out her hand to Asuka for a handshake. "And you are…?"

"Asuka Kazama," Asuka held her breath and then exhaled. She felt Julia's hand gripping hers and immediately pulled it away.

"You're Jin Kazama's what?" Julia asked in shock. Hwoarang just stood by her, busy with his cellphone. He's got free unlimited texts for the day.

"I'm his cousin." Asuka answered, expecting Julia's reaction. She knew how popular Jin is in school and she doesn't care. Anyway, she was secretly looking at Hwoarang. _'Damn, he has a girlfriend!'_

Jin and Xiao went back together. Jin was carrying all Xiao's stuff, from the costumes to the make-up kit. They were both too busy talking to each other that they forgot who were in front of them.

"Let's go Julia," Hwoarang muttered, taking Julia's wrist. He gestured to Asuka and smiled. "I'll still be around…" then he dragged himself and Julia out of the backstage to join other remaining audiences.

Asuka blushed, hiding it under her raven strands. Jin tapped her on the shoulder, smirking. "Did you talk to them?"

He received a nod and then shrugged. He turned to Xiao, smiled, and back to Asuka. "Cuz, meet Ling Xiaoyu. She's one of the competitors at the tournament."

"Hey!" Xiaoyu greeted energetically. She was happy because Jin had offered to be her company at the arcade tonight. But when she saw Asuka glaring at her, she whispered to Jin immediately, "Is she mad at me or something?"

"What's wrong?" Jin asked. "Tell me Azzy…"

"Yo," Asuka greeted. She's in a bad mood but she placed her hand on Xiao's shoulder and apologized. "Sorry for looking at you that way. It's just how I look…"

"Uh…huh…" Xiao blinked as soon as Asuka hurried off outside. She turned to Jin who was chuckling to himself. "What now?"

"I think she's heartbroken, that's all." He said. "By the way, we should go home now and train…"

"What about the mall?" Xiao pouted playfully. "You promised."

Jin chuckled again and caught her lips quickly with his. "After training" he explained, and slowly began to walk ahead of her.

Xiaoyu smiled, licking her lips. She loved it when Jin would fool around, most of the time, because it brightens up her mood nowadays. However the thought of Julia Chang made her fists clench into tight balls. But Jin quickly interrupted her.

"I can't believe I'm being this possessive but…" He started, "I don't want you near Hwoarang anymore. Okay?"

Xiao nodded. "You're possessive alright…why would I want to get near him anyway?"

"The thought of you kissing him…" Jin lowered his head, covering his frown under his bangs. "Well never mind…let's get out of here…"

Xiao nodded again, unable to contain her thoughts anymore. She followed Jin out but saw Julia leaning at the door. "What do you want know whore?"

"We need to talk." Julia said.

**-o-o-o-**

**A/N:** I got something inside my head now, and it's just waiting to be typed…

_You know you love me,_

_Elie_


	12. Just another TEEN party

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update, I've been busy with school then and other new stories. By the way, I have a new story entitled **'XIAOYU KAZAMA'**. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

_I'm just here to tell that you're invited to my Christmas party tonight…so, will you come?_

Of course, she said 'yes'.

If 'no', then she'd probably end up as the only person who hasn't been invited. That's why she had no choice. Everyone or perhaps the _whole campus_ was invited. Jin, Miharu and even Asuka were invited. So, did she exactly have a choice?

Besides, she _never_ had been to a real teen party before. Yeah, it was a shame, but it wasn't her fault. She just really had no friends then.

But, of all people, why Julia Chang? Ugh.

You could tell they were rivals, in a way, _secretively_. God, she hated that bitch. And oh, how happy she would be if she could grab her hair and turn it to embers.

- In her dreams ONLY.

**December 22 – 7:00 pm**

She was covered by her comforter. Neck and shoulders protected from the cold. It was terribly freezing. The windows in her room were shut, and the heater was turned on.

The electronic alarm beeped. It was already seven in the evening. Xiaoyu stared at it for a moment and realized it was time to go.

Just then, she heard a car engine roar. Jin must've gone to Asuka's place first.

She threw the comforter off her, getting up. A chuckle beamed in her eyes as she spun toward the mirror to look at herself.

She faced front and back, front and back, until she achieved the guts to praise herself for wearing a nice pink jacket and a simple denim skirt.

_I'm presentable, at least._ She thought contentedly, scurrying out of the room.

…

Jin groaned and his fists were clenched on the steering wheel. Another word from Asuka would send him to stop in the middle of the streets.

"Will you shut up for a while?" He spat carefully.

Asuka held her breath and stared at him, offended. _What did I do?_ She thought awkwardly.

Jin peered at her from the corner of his eyes. She didn't look pissed, she was hurt. Guilt made him swallow hard, and he turned to her.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that…all I'm hearing about is –" He paused for a while, his eyes rolling from what he was about to say.

"You hate Hwoarang?" Asuka finished off for him, her eyes frowning from the statement.

Jin smirked. And if only…_if only_, he could tell her about everything in his life, then she'd never ask that again. But, it was inevitable.

"Let's just say, we both hate each other," he smiled, turning his attention on the road they were going.

Asuka huffed. She didn't have the guts to ask further. All she could do was to shut the hell up for her dear cousin. But his answer pondered her mind. _Maybe_, she should ask Hwoarang sometime.

"So, are you ready to meet new people?" Jin asked, praising himself inside for changing the topic instantly.

Asuka shrugged peevishly, her eyes glowering on her shoes. Jin ignored her moodiness and continued to look on the road. But, he hated himself inside for pissing her.

He sighed. _Come to think of it, I will never let Hwoarang touch her. And if he does –_

Asuka interrupted his thoughts as she yelled, "Stop! You missed the hotel! You're driving too fast, dummy!"

He rolled his eyes up and shut them tight for a moment as he breathed with pressure. His fists clenched again as he turned right and headed back to the three blocks he missed.

…

**7:20 pm**

The party was getting wild. Everybody ignored their seats as they hopped onto the dance floor and began dancing like crazy.

They jumped up and down to the frenzied music. Their rhythm was ravenous. Hwoarang, though, didn't bother to join. He just sat in a corner and watched them threw their heads to the beat.

Julia grinned at him as she lifted her hands up and began throwing them in the air. Her sapphire orbs urged him to join her get untamed.

He grinned back at her, leaning the back of his head on the couch. His mind feeling eccentric from the glass of champagne he had drunk. He simply smiled and closed his eyes.

He felt a light flop on the couch, waking him up. Xiaoyu sat beside him, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the mad crowd flaunting on the dance floor.

"Hey Xiao," He greeted, slouching comfortably on the couch.

_Oh, shit. Why am I sitting here with him? _Xiaoyu thought to herself inwardly, astonished.

She rose up, deciding it was best for her to go when Hwoarang suddenly grabbed her hand. She gritted her teeth.

He grinned at her, "Whoa, just stay."

She groaned as he pulled her back down. What was taking Jin so long anyway? Prince Albrecht here was hitting on her! Where was Prince Jin to the rescue?

"Don't touch me," she spat, taking her hand from his. Her ears were deafening from the music, and she wondered how Hwoarang was doing with the sound as well.

He glared at her, his amused expression dispersing quickly. "Now what is your problem anyway? You said you owe me." He scoffed.

Xiaoyu reeked. "That was a centuries ago. You had been granted."

"What, the kiss? Hey, I didn't even ask that. It was you who kissed me."

Oh, his mouth was so galling. And, it made want her to grab his face and wipe it on the floor – the _dance floor_.

It was better to remain silent until Jin and Asuka arrive. But, it was difficult when Hwoarang was beside. Damn time.

Ugh. This was her fucking _first time_. And, she didn't know what to do except stare at the assholes from school dance like lunatics while remaining glued on the couch with Hwoarang.

_Great, just great_, she thought sarcastically, her eyes fleeting from one person dancing to another, and eventually digging at Julia.

Julia looked so damn _hot_ in her shimmering spaghetti-strapped blouse and brown leather pants that it made her feel, somehow, inferior.

She was just a simple _new girl_, nothing more. And, she was rivaling a hot, popular girl. So, she was more to lose – if there were any fights…_sort of_.

When she was deep in her thoughts, a hand twirled one of her pigtails, blew on her ear, and poked her cheek. She felt it all, but she didn't care. Her irises were stuck on _Julia, Julia, and Julia!_

"Do you hate her so much?" Hwoarang whispered, and that woke her from her senses. His hand stopped playing with her pigtail as she glared at him.

"Maybe," she replied nonchalantly, slumping deeper on the couch. His hand snaked down her back and tenderly pulled her against him by the waist.

Her eyes widened, staring at him in disbelief. As she was about to protest, slap or kill him in anyway she could show her fury, he gently rubbed her back – in a _friendly_ way.

"Don't hate her, she's just that," he spoke softly, his gaze focused on his girlfriend who was still busy dancing.

Xiaoyu secretly looked at him apologetically, letting his hand continue to rub her back. He was right. Julia was just _that_ – a bitch.

…

Her sapphire eyes beamed in delight as they watched Hwoarang and Xiaoyu cuddle up in each other's warmth.

She ignored them and continued to sway her hands up. The music drove her body in ecstasy. It was addictive.

But when a tall, handsome guy with a sexy girl appeared in the entrance, the sound became inaudible to her ears and all her eyes could do was to follow them.

Her body easily stopped and a smile formed on her lips. She instantly walked over to them, sauntering.

"Hi honey," she greeted Jin with a bright smile, and turned to Asuka while doing the same, "Hey Asuka!"

Asuka smiled at her suspiciously, whispering immediately to Jin, "How come she's calling you 'honey'?"

Jin shrugged it off, whispering back, "She's desperate."

The two of them chuckled, lost in their own silly world. Julia raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to ask why they were laughing.

"So Jin, will you dance?" she asked, cutting them off.

Of course, he'd say 'no' naturally until another 'company' arrived.

"Hey," Xiaoyu came with Hwoarang strolling behind.

Asuka's eyes brightened, completely forgetting her cousin was beside her, "Hwoarang!"

"Asu…ka?" Hwoarang slurred, his mind doubling the images he saw. "He…llo!

"He had three shots," Xiaoyu explained, staring at no one in particular.

Jin stared at him, disgusted. Quickly, he forgot about him and turned to Xiaoyu. He snaked her waist and pulled her against him until their hips met. Nobody would care now anyway.

But Julia would, "Umm…so, you're going to dance?" she asked, secretly eyeing them evilly.

Jin smirked, "Of course, right now."

Xiaoyu felt her heart shrink. Were they supposed to dance NOW? Pinching his waist, Jin looked down on her with his eyebrows hoisted.

"I don't want to dance," she whispered as softly as she could in his ear before turning back to Julia to smirk.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Jin assured, walking pass Julia with her.

The music switched to _Black Eyed Peas' **PUMP IT** a_s Jin and Xiaoyu stepped on the dance floor. And to their relief, no one cared to notice them.

"What should I do?" Xiaoyu asked innocently, yelling to battle with the sound.

Jin leaned down, his head on her shoulder. Gently, he kissed the skin on it before pulling away. "Go _wild_," he breathed.

Xiaoyu grinned at him, allowing her body to sway with the music. Jin did the same, throwing his head up and down to the lyrics.

**Ha ha haaaaaaa… **

**Pump it **

**Ha ha haaaaaaa… **

**And pump it, _louder_; and pump it, _louder_**

**And pump it, _louder_; and pump it, _louder_**

**Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right  
**  
"Hey, you're drunk!" Asuka cried, pulling Hwoarang up. She was beginning to get worried, but all she could do was to look around for Julia. _Damn, where is she?_

"Ne…ver mind…h-her…"Hwoarang said sloppily, allowing Asuka to put his hand around her shoulders. She stared at him in wonder.

"I think you should go home." Her hands snaked in his pockets, anywhere possible, and found his keys. She opened his hand and placed it on his palm.

"There, I'm glad you own a car or a motorcycle or whatever vehicle those keys are for. Now, get someone to drive you home, okay?" She said to him, patting his head like a three-year old boy who thought he was lost or something.

"I don't want to go home!" He whined childishly. Asuka rolled her eyes. He was bad company when drunk, alright. No wonder Jin hated him – but this wasn't a good reason for that. _Tee-hee_.

_Looks like I have no choice_. She nodded at the thought, dropping Hwoarang on the nearest couch as she walked over to her cousin.

"CUZ!" She yelled, and thankfully, Jin heard her vividly.

"WHAT?" He asked, his head banging to the music.

"I'M GOING AHEAD OF YOU, OKAY? BYE!" With that, she came back to Hwoarang.

Jin ignored her, smiling at Xiaoyu. Hell, he didn't give a damn anymore to what will happen to his cousin next.

Asuka pulled Hwoarang up again and slung his arms over her shoulders. He was fucking heavy alright. She took his keys and then walked sluggishly toward the exit.  
**  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo**

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'   
It's sizzlin'  
Right 

Xiaoyu was frantically having the time of her life. God, this felt so damn great! To be free, wild, and untamed – these were what she wanted for so long, and now, she was living them.

She kept dancing to the beat, facing Jin. His hazel eyes staring sexily back at her chocolate ones. They grinned to each other as their bodies would sometimes collide with every sway.

Julia watched them get high – get addictive to the dance floor. She took a final sip on her _Shirley Temple_ drink before joining them.

"Mind sharing him?" She yelled shamelessly in Xiaoyu's ear. The girl got the point.

Xiaoyu thought it wouldn't be a bother, so she nodded. Jin didn't glare at her or anything; he sometimes based his decisions on hers. So, it was fine if Julia danced with him.

Ah, Julia was smiling in bliss. Not even caring if Hwoarang was dead or alive by now.

**8:45 pm**

She grunted when the door to Hwoarang's unit opened. Rudely, she barged in, helplessly shoving him inside.

Her hand touched the wall in search for a switch, unfortunately, she found none. She smirked haughtily at the moonlight dancing on the floor coming from the windows. That'd serve as light far better.

Her foot kicked the door close as she pulled Hwoarang up, _again_, and laid him on the sofa.

Out of exhaustion from her good deed, she fell on top of him, her eyes shutting.

But she felt someone nibble on the bare skin of her back, and she turned to see Hwoarang moan.

She jolted up, automatically crouching beside the sofa. She peered at him curiously. Was he really sleeping? It seemed like it, or maybe he was just too tired to open his eyes.

Her eyes traced his whole face carefully. Wow, he looked so handsome. His auburn strands falling near his lips made her lips churn in anticipation.

Unconsciously, she brushed that _annoying_ hair from his face, and there, she saw his features. He was truly beautiful, in a way that he didn't have to brag so much. He was just himself.

Asuka couldn't help but lean toward his face. Her lips brushed on his and - she pulled away, blushing.

_What am I thinking? No, this can't be happening. He has Julia. And I'm just…_She thought inwardly, biting her lip.

Hwoarang, however, felt that. Her lips were soft and pure although she kissed him with hesitation.

He opened his eyes and gazed at her. She was sobbing. His heart squeezed as if blaming him for it.

"Asuka?" He asked as his hands brought her close to him, slowly lifting her up until she was on top of him.

Asuka stared at him in surprise, wiping her silly tears away. She felt so helpless. She was stuck between him and Julia. And she meant it. She liked him.

Hwoarang smiled at her, though his eyes were showing a glint of sadness. He had a girlfriend. But somehow, he felt drawn to this girl – his rival's cousin.

Damn hormones, he thought.

His mind was still blurred from the hangover, but he could see Asuka's pretty face vividly. And then slowly, his face leaned up to hers until they met in an unctuous kiss.

**9:00 pm**

Julia was getting high, moving her hips frenziedly to another disco song. Unconsciously, she slipped Jin deeper into the crowd, leaving Xiaoyu distracted.

Her hands clung to his neck as they both banged their heads. Jin didn't mind at all, for he was completely lost to the world of hysteria.

Sapphire eyes beamed with opportunity, and Julia brought her lips to his.

Xiaoyu suddenly stopped. Her head dizzy from jumping too much. The first thing that went inside her mind was Jin, nothing else.

She craned her head at every direction, and found none of him. Panic reached her nerves, and she immediately squeezed herself deeper into the crowd.

…

Tasteless, familiar lips urged his to part in order to gain access inside his mouth. And, he mentally slapped himself. The first thing he did was to shove Julia away from him.

Irritated, he began yelling. "What are you thinking – "

Julia cut him off, tears forming in her eyes. "Jin, I still love you!"

His eyes widened in disbelief, and sooner, he caught a glimpse of Xiaoyu staring at them in shock.

"Xiao, I –"

"Yes, you saw us! Now, what are you gonna do about it?" Julia shouted, and the dancing stopped as people turned their attention to them. The music, however, continued.

Xiaoyu walked over to her with eyes glaring in every step. Julia snorted at the effort, and she took a glance at Jin who was obviously feeling bad about the situation.

"I can do a lot." Xiaoyu retorted quite late already, and it made Julia laugh.

The crowd moved away and formed a circle around the two. Jin was forcefully dragged by Taka Eumatsu who was just around the corner, not allowing him to join in the fun.

"And so you're happy to say that FAINTING is your number one talent?" Julia scoffed giddily, enjoying the eyes that loomed over them.

Xiaoyu sneered and replied sarcastically, "Well, I bet you really love your WHORING hobby, yes?"

Julia glared at her, her amused expression quickly evaporating. "Go to hell," she hissed.

"Let's see about that." Xiaoyu countered triumphantly.

Julia smiled gracefully, "Oh yes, you will." She pulled Xiaoyu's pigtail and hurled her on the ground.

_Damn bitches_, Jin thought wryly, rolling his eyes while Taka howled with the rest of the people.

Xiaoyu kicked Julia off her. She thought of _fighting _her - not catfight - but she couldn't risk the truth now, could she?

She rolled on top of Julia, took her head, and banged it on the floor.

Everybody cheered, howled, and shouted - EVERYTHING. They looked at each other and then nodded triumphantly.

Miharu entered with some flyers on her hands as usual. She saw her best friend brawling with Julia on the ground, and snickered to herself.

Sneakily, she went over to the DJ and told him to switch the song to _Black Eyed Peas'_ **_LET'S GET RETARTED_**.

Julia groaned, shaking her head away from Xiaoyu's evil hands. She clenched her fist and blew it right at Xiaoyu's face.

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** That was fun…REVIEW.


	13. You're My Everything

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

_No…this is wrong_

Asuka broke the steamy kiss, gathering her arms protectively around her chest. She could barely see Hwoarang…and his half-naked body. Everything had happened so fast…they were just making out at first, and then this – they were _almost_ naked.

"We should stop," Asuka grunted as she pulled her bra under Hwoarang's back. She didn't know they were _this_ close, and she vaguely remembered the reason she was here in the first place.

Oh right, Hwoarang was fucking drunk. She was the one who brought him here safe and sound. And she was also the one who made-out with him nice and sloppily. Hell, it wasn't fucking fair.

Due to his drunkenness, however, his kiss was more like, _I need water_ kinda kiss. It wasn't romantic as she had expected. He was her _first _kiss for god's sake!

Now the real Asuka Kazama was finally uncovered…the fairy-tale type of girl that she was. Waiting for her true prince, marry him, and have a wonderful family.

But was Hwoarang really her prince charming?

"This is wrong," she shook her head, scrambling down the floor.

"Why?" Hwoarang asked, obviously slurring with his words. He quickly sat up and reached for her in the dark.

"Don't touch me!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her whole body shuddering from the cold, night breeze. She frantically avoided his grasp, stepping back a little.

"What did I do? What's wrong?" Hwoarang asked sadly. She hated him now for what? He felt confused and miserable.

_He's drunk…how can I make love with him if he's drunk? After what'll happen, probably….he'll leave me behind…and go back to Julia. Yeah, that's it. He'd leave me._

She cried at the truth. It would _become_ the _truth_. He'd leave her behind eventually. Or so she believed.

Angry at herself, Asuka grabbed her purse, ran out the door, and went straight to her unit.

Hwoarang stared at the open door rather perplexed. Getting back to his senses, he ran after her.

…

"YOU BITCH!"

Xiaoyu raggedly pushed Julia's ass with her foot, and making her tumble on the floor. Getting up, she rubbed her bit of a swollen face and cursed under her breath.

_Look what she did to my face…that…goddamn… _

Rubbing face again, Xiaoyu stood up and glared at the miserable-looking girl below her. To think of it, she didn't start the fight in the first place. Hell, her _very_ _first_ teen party was going to be so memorable…in a mischievous way, that is.

She smirked, eventually taking a little step back. Looking at the crowd, she couldn't help but flush, seeing that almost everyone from Mishima High was gaping at them.

Camera phones were all help up, probably recording the whole situation. Damn dirty _kids_.

Yeah, yeah…the hot girl and the new girl got it on. But probably, they were oblivious of the reason. And you could just see in their eyes that they desire nothing more but to witness _the_ catfight.

But when she was about to turn, hide in the bathroom, or cry like there was no tomorrow, a sleek, smooth hand grabbed her ankle…and pulled her down.

…

"Ouch…that's gotta hurt," Taka said, or preferably, complimented, squinting a bit at the _wholesome_ scene.

"Man, you're smart to know that, _idiot_," Miharu teasingly retorted for no reason, her hands encircled in Jin's arms to prevent him from…uh…interrupting the scene.

And to double the hold, Taka was doing the same, secretly enjoying the feel of being crushed on one big bicep. "Honestly, I think they're just fucking retards, you know," he blurted out of nowhere, and Jin grunted.

"Damn bitches," Jin muttered quietly, glaring at the two girls for a very good reason. Come on, what the hell were they brawling for? Him…? Ho, ho, ho…

Julia had successfully wrapped a hand on Xiaoyu's neck and thought that this was a perfect opportunity to kick her in the stomach. She did so, or at least tried to when Xiaoyu countered it offensively by grabbing her leg and twisting it sideways.

So there she landed, face flat on the floor. She felt her face grew red of embarrassment when laughter and howling filled the air, and her pride was crushing bit by bit. And there, they thought the fight was over, but it was merely a beginning.

Xiaoyu suddenly stood on her stance…as in, _the _real stance. She waited for Julia to rise and also execute, from what it looked, a well formed stance. Hell, this wasn't gonna be another _catfight_.

_I suppose this isn't going to be a useless catfight anymore, huh? Okay, bring it on biatch, _Xiaoyu thought inwardly, although it seemed like she and Julia were having a mind-to-mind conversation.

_Keeping your identity a secret, Xiaoyu? Well, let's see what you've got_, Julia smiled and nodded at the thought.

And then, the _serious_ fight began. The crowd's atmosphere changed, and they were unbelievably silent. The music was off…maybe intentionally by the DJ who was standing beside a random student. And there, you could see how much they were paying attention to a fight not meant to be seen by them.

"They're sure to be participants...in the King of The of Iron Fist," sounded a boy, "Cool…don't you think?"

"Look how that girl fights," another beamed, "Anyways, I haven't seen Julia fight before…damn, she is good."

"Not as good as the girl in pink," a girl cheered.

Perhaps, the two were doing pretty well in garnering some fans, eh?

Miharu and Taka were astounded. Miharu knew, of course, but never had she seen Xiaoyu battle "it" out like this. Like she'd expected, there was something _more_ to this Chinese girl.

Jin stood speechless…unable to move, unable to complain, and unable to keep his eyes off them…especially on Xiaoyu. She was fucking incredible.

…

As soon as her door shut, Asuka fell on her knees and leaned her head against the door, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

She felt so naked up to her chest. And hell, she forgot her blouse at his unit. Swallowing her breath, she shut her eyes and screamed inside her own mind.

_Just let it all out, Asuka…just let it all out…nobody cares if you cry…just cry…and cry…and…_

Crying some more, she bit her lip from the thought, bringing her knees up to her bra-only clad chest, and burying her head onto her knees.

It wasn't surprising, though, that she could hear footsteps running outside the room…and toward her door.

"Asuka, open up!"

Hearing his voice, she pressed her head lower and covered her ears. Whatever he'd say, the wise thing to do, she thought, was to ignore him.

"Please, open up! I want to clear things for the both of us!" she heard him cry again.

The knock turned into banging, and Asuka covered her ears some more.

Hwoarang felt he was about to break. He had never, _ever_, broken a girl's heart before. If it was for his bad guy surface, then people could actually judge him this way…but on the inside, he was totally different.

Allowing his hand to pull idly from the door, he too, fell on his knees and leaned against the door.

He traced the soft linings of the fabric he was holding, and then tilted his head toward the door.

"If you don't want to talk with me, then it's fine," he said softly, "I just want to return your blouse."

All of a sudden, the door opened, revealing a slightly drought-looking Asuka covering her breasts within her bra. She gently looked up to him with a constant frown plastered in her face.

"Here," he handed her the blouse, his eyes never leaving her red, weary ones.

"Thanks," was all that she uttered before slamming the door again right at his face.

"Asuka, you don't look well…" he whispered in concern right against the door, "Come on, let's talk this out,"

"Just leave!" she shouted, and he heard it _loud and clear_. He was taken aback, feeling the strong rejection she shot him.

"Okay…" he murmured sadly, walking away and going back to his room.

Maybe…he'd better "leave" her life alone. It was the right choice…and probably or _maybe_ because she wanted him to. That's what he thought.

…

The fight was getting nowhere. When Julia would attack, Xiaoyu would block…and vice versa. Now it's clear that it would be better for them to settle their scores in the King of Iron Fist.

But, the problem was, they were fucking _hard-headed_. Julia Chang didn't mind, though.

She could hear the cheering pounding in her ears. Little by little, she could feel victory at the tip of her fingers. Ling Xiaoyu was fixed beneath her, struggling for air as she grappled her neck with a hand.

Her seemingly hungry fist was shot up; ready to pound the girl who stole her ex. Yeah, vengeance was easy. One bloody nose to this girl could send Jin back to her.

Revenge's sweet, but karma does come back when Xiaoyu luckily placed her free knee under Julia's groin. Julia gulped.

And, everyone knew that this fight was gonna end in a draw…but as for them, they'd definitely feel equal amount of pain.

_Three_

Xiaoyu re-adjusted her knee again under Julia's groin, ready to wreck her slut of a cunt.

_Two_

Julia clenched her fist once more, as if gathering more energy to smash Xiaoyu's unpopular face. Whatever the reason not to do it, she didn't care…she just needed to smash Xiaoyu's face at any cost.

_One_

All of a sudden, Xiaoyu yelped at the feel of something heavy stepping on top of her foot and Julia jolted at the surprising attempt of a very big hand to hold her punch.

They both looked up…and saw Jin.

"Get off her," he muttered to no one but Julia in a rather, murder tone.

Xiaoyu immediately shoved Julia off her as soon as she felt the hand on her neck loosen up. She gazed at Jin who was staring down at her in distress.

But in everything that had happened, he managed to smile. "Well, what the fuck?"

"You freaking scared me, asshole," Xiaoyu grinned as Jin hoisted her up. "I thought you were mad at me…"

"I am," was all he replied to her before turning to Julia.

"Jin," Julia murmured quietly, unable to look at him, "I'm…I mean, why…why her?"

Jin ignored her and turned around to see the awed faces of his schoolmates. He was obviously showing signs of anger, and maybe they wanted more? They had never seen Jin Kazama like this before. Not ever.

"Listen, everyone," Jin's said simply, his voice loud yet calm, and his eyes to the floor.

Xiaoyu stared at him, guilty of what had happened. Biting her bottom lip, she spun and looked at Miharu who was looking a bit down.

"It's official. The three…or I should say, four of us will enter the King of The Iron Fist Tournament hosted by Heihachi Mishima," Jin continued, "I shouldn't have said this but since you've seen the fight between…" he glared at both Julia and Xiaoyu, "…these two, you might as well know. Now, does anyone have a problem with that? Because if you do, trust me, I'll be the one to answer you…and you all know what it means,"

Everyone sulked. Taka and Miharu smirked at each other and shook their heads.

"Good," Jin smirked, turning to Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu kept her gaze drifting at the distance, pretending not to notice him. Jin snaked her waist and pulled her against him, right before everyone's eyes.

"Whoa, Jin and…Ling…together?" Taka raised an eyebrow. Miharu just smiled. Well, it really was about time.

"And this girl," Jin emphasized his hand on Xiaoyu's waist, "Her name's Xiaoyu Ling…and to be frank, she's already taken. So, get your fucking asses away from her."

He turned to Julia. "And you too."

Julia stood up and squeezed pass the crowd immediately, holding back the tears swelling in her eyes.

"Hey Julia, wait!" Miharu tried to call out. She actually felt sorry for her. But when Jin and Xiaoyu were making their way out of the club, she ran after them, leaving Taka at the dance floor which was now occupied normally with the music on.

"Hey, where're you guys going?" She asked.

"Home," Jin replied, pulling a quiet Xiaoyu roughly with him. He pushed the doors open and went straight to the parking area.

…

"I'm officially…your girlfriend?" Xiaoyu asked softly, still pondering about what had happened. Ever since they left the hotel, she has been silent for a while, and to Jin's surprise she finally spoke.

"What should you be to me then?" He asked back jokingly, letting go of the steering wheel.

And up to that point, they remained silent again, their thoughts and eyes flying to the empty sight in front of them. They were parked somewhere isolated…somewhere where they could perhaps let all their worries go to a void of blankness for a while.

"Why are there no stars tonight?" Xiaoyu mindlessly asked. That's the second time she spoke.

Jin stared at her, dumbfounded. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning, Xiao,"

"Is it because we're in the city?" she added, as if not having heard of him.

He sat up straight and looked down on her. Her seat was slanted a bit so she could lay her body a little. And she was staring blankly at the dark, empty sky.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"Back in China, I used to go star-gazing with my siblings. It was fun. Too bad there aren't many stars here in Tokyo, right?" she continued.

Jin didn't reply, as he allowed her to talk on and on about how different her life was in China than here in Tokyo. He observed her talk into space. He watched her jaw move. He kept staring at her face.

And for a good reason, he kissed her mouth. His hands sliding down beneath her back, as he lunged to her slowly, him on top of her.

But when his tongue was about to part her lips open, he felt her hands firmly on his chest, and slowly, he was being heaved up.

"Get off me," he heard her grunt softly, "I don't feel like it. You're right. I must be fucking sleepy."

She looked straight up to his lovely, hazel eyes…sinking down its depths, and as if communicating with its imploring stare. In case of letting all the funny emotions get to her again, Xiaoyu closed her eyes and pressed her hands on his chest once more. "Please,"

"Okay," Jin murmured unsteadily, shifting his ass back on his seat. All he wanted to do was just to make her feel better, but then again, she didn't want it.

Guilt was starting to overcome him. If it wasn't for him, the fight between Julia and her didn't happen. And because he didn't do anything to avoid it, he was now beginning to consider himself as a total jerk…AND asshole.

What was he anyway to make two girls scratch each other's faces for? There were a lot of rich, hot, young men out there in the world for talking out loud. But then again, there was only one Jin Kazama…so, should he consider himself lucky?

He was THE perfect example of a rich, hot man. What more could he ask for if he already, well almost, everything? He had Xiaoyu…the only girl who had healed his once wounded soul.

Xiaoyu was a huge part of him now. She was his everything for the matter. Well, he might not show it, but he loved her so much. He wished he could say 'I Love You' everyday without getting a remark of how corny he was from her. Maybe because things were just the way they were….Ah, fuck it.

Everything was all screwed up this evening. He wanted to know what's bothering her, what's going on inside her secretive mind. He wanted to ask about her problems, and what possible way he could help her…

But she was Ling Xiaoyu after all. The type who thought they could live or stand on their own without the aid of others.

The only thing he could do was to make up for her. Make her feel better again, somehow. Or maybe he could do that tomorrow. The sooner things were fixed, the better they'd become.

"Hey," he said before turning on the car engine, "Grandfather won't be coming home tomorrow…so, why don't we…" Damn, he hated the word, "…celebrate _Christmas_ together?"

"Sounds fun," Xiaoyu said plainly, hugging the warmth of her body. She wasn't definitely up for a good conversation, but she actually liked the sound Christmas.

But feeling that she hadn't reached Jin's expectation, she suddenly quipped, "I really love Christmas…I used to light fireworks before midnight,"

He heard her alright. And he felt a bit happy. "Don't worry, tomorrow's gonna be a blast. Just you and me,"

In a moment, their same hued eyes locked. Xiaoyu let out a small embarrassed smile, while Jin looked down on her hand, seating on her covered legs, and grinned. With a hand, he held hers and then sunk into the streets.

"I promise you that."

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** I'm so happy with the reviews I get. I just hope it keeps on coming. And for those who've been waiting, sorry for delaying the update. I've been busy with martial arts for the schedule's changed from Monday to Saturday. I can't keep up writing more because I spend my time in another different site.

Oh man, it's so corny! Damn it! Why am I making this story corny? Why didn't I make them do it in the car? It's supposed to be show time! Ugh! Okay, if you're expecting it to be steamy, then urge me in the next chapter.


	14. Christmas Gift

**Elie's Note: **This was written when I was having cold feet. And that's not an idiom. My feet are really cold. Ah, damn it.

-o-o-o-

_**Shattered Soul**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

Tomorrow was Christmas, and Xiaoyu had never been so excited. As in, _really excited_, excited. She always remembered her Christmases to be so wonderful. All the houses and buildings in her city all lit up in bright red, green and blue lights while snow fell among the people who walked down the streets to shop and laugh merrily as they would went about. Music exclusively for the holiday played in the Chinese language and everyone would sing, especially children. Xiaoyu would stand in a corner- stare at them while singing quietly with the tune while waiting for her family.

But the best part she loved about Christmas were of course, the presents. Practically, this day was the only day she'd receive some. That's because she'd a lot of siblings and her parents weren't that rich. She'd get some brand new stuff, not too expensive and not too cheap either. This was another thing that she loved about the holiday. Everything was _fair_.

"Oh hi Miharu," Xiaoyu spoke after hearing her best bud's voice over the line. "What? But I don't feel like it…Wait, what is it again? You want me to go there coz' Asuka wants me to?"

Weird…Why would Asuka want to meet up with here all of a sudden? She doubted if it was only for a friendly talk. Come on bitch, it'd be Christmas this fucking midnight. Who would want to go to the mall during this day? Perhaps if she'd buy anything for anyone, then she'd go. But wait –a gift for Miharu!

"Sure, I will. Bye now." Xiaoyu bit her lip before downing the phone. She went over her closet and grabbed something nice to wear before heading out.

…

With each two hands inside the pockets of her orange cotton-silk jacket, Xiaoyu happily hummed to herself as she walked beside busy boutiques inside the mall. Her eyes were searching for the coffee shop Miharu told her where Asuka was. With a big question inside her mind, though, she kept walking toward the coffee shop, nevertheless.

As she walked, the thought of last night went flooding through her mind, and she stopped short to wince a little at those unbelievable events. She passed by some schoolmates who gaped back at her, there heads turning to catch a last glimpse of her before she stepped inside the café.

Seated centimeters away from her was Asuka, right hand on the chin while pouting sexily down a just-ordered latte. Xiaoyu smirked at the way her so-called boyfriend's cousin's looked, and proceeded to join her.

"So, it looks you've been dumped," she sighed and sat down in front of Asuka. "Stop worrying, though, Christmas will make you feel better." She winked at Asuka's smiling-in-disbelief look before turning at the waiter to smile and order a nice icy granitta topped with cream.

"Look Xiao, it's not about that…" Asuka explained to only find her own pausing at the last word when she saw Xiaoyu raise her eyebrows sarcastically. Annoyed, she shot her hands up and rolled her eyes. "Okay, what is it miss-I-know-what-you're-thinking?"

Xiaoyu shrugged and tapped her hand impatiently on the coffee table as if to imply that she was paying more attention to her ice-cold granitta than her so-called boyfriend's cousin.

Asuka's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief and she crossed her arms together to think out what she'd missed. "Fine! So it looks like I've been dumped but it's not," she blurted all of a sudden as she slapped her hand on her mouth. She honestly couldn't tell anyone of what had happened. She was afraid they might think of her as a slut.

"God Asuka, don't be like that. If the reason why you have asked me here was that, then don't hesitate to tell me," Xiaoyu sighed again as she pushed her back against the chair.

She looked at Asuka who remained silent due to the hand impeding her mouth. Groaning, she slapped Asuka's hand and went on to business. "Come on, tell me!" she insisted, shaking Asuka a bit.

Wrong move, Ling.

She didn't expect Asuka to be _this _shocked at her sudden impulse. Instead of having the heart to tell, Asuka could only slide to the very corner, away from Xiaoyu as possible, and shudder.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Xiaoyu made a goofy grin while scratching her head.

But out of all that, she got Asuka confessing, "I almost had sex with Hwoarang."

Okay, wait –rewind!

"I–almost–had–sex–with–Hwoarang."

"WHAT?" Xiaoyu asked aloud. Asuka had to stand up and make her calm down before having her hit her head on the table. She knew this was unexpected, but all she had to say _is to deal with it, bitch_.

"Yes. But about the dump thing…well, it was the other way around. I broke the kiss, got off of him, and fled back to my flat." Afterwards, she explained even more in details, making Xiaoyu gape at her like she'd seen a unicorn hump a horse and produce _horsicorn_ babies unsuccessfully in the Animal Planet.

"But why did you ditch him? Maybe you just don't know how he feels towards you. I don't know, but…" Xiaoyu began, a hint of hesitation in her voice, "…Hwoarang's a real nice person. I knew that last night when we talked."

Asuka's eyes widened, but her voice went cool and normal. "I knew that," she frowned.

"Then –why?" Xiaoyu asked, obviously perplexed at her weird statements.

Tears formed in her eyes, and she raggedly wiped them as soon as they streaked down. "Julia," she whispered sadly, forcing a smile to curve on her lips.

"He can't be serious…" Now, Xiaoyu's voice was boiling in temperament, "Julia doesn't even love him!"

Asuka smiled nervously. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Last night at the party, Julia kissed Jin in front of me. She fucking kissed him on purpose –because Hwoarang was away, and she still loved Jin! Now you're telling me that Hwoarang's _that_ blind?"

Lost in words, Asuka allowed Xiaoyu to keep talking. "Is he that blind to not know that his beloved slut of a girlfriend was cheating on him behind his goddamn back? Fucking idiot…" Xiaoyu twisted her head in disgust.

"I didn't know that…"Asuka breathe uncontrollably and glanced at Xiaoyu in amazement, with finally, a genuine smile forming in her lips. "…but thanks a lot, Xiao."

"What?" Xiaoyu turned to Asuka as if oblivious about what she'd ranted earlier. Regardless, she smirked. "I saw that coming…no problem,"

At that moment, the most obvious, yet the most oblivious question to her was asked. "Say, what did you get my cuz for Christmas?"

Feeling her face flush, she looked away embarrassingly with a hand on both cheeks. She didn't even realize that she was starting to act pretty corny all of a sudden. Damn blush hormones…

"Umm…so, what is it? Tell me," Asuka insisted, pointing a finger at her nose.

"Frankly, I forgot to buy him something…" Xiaoyu pouted, stomping her feet a little. "But wait –I know!" she blushed even more, "But shit, it's a secret."

Hell, there was really something in her mind. But she was, let's say, a bit _shy_ to reveal it. Asuka rolled her eyes at her cousin's girlfriend and started to ponder some things on her own. "Hey, what do you think Hwoarang might like for a present?"

Xiaoyu shrugged, but the sly smile on her lips never left her face. "I don't really know much about him, Az."

"No sweat," Asuka smiled genuinely.

…

**Christmas Eve**

After everything that'd happened last night, Jin took all his worries in a game of lacrosse with his friends. It ain't really a popular sport in the city, or rather much in Japan, since only rich people like him and his friends play it, though nevertheless it was an awesome sport.

Basically, he's supposed to be worn out and stuff, but he's just not feeling it. Ever since waking up in the morning with Xiaoyu in his mind, he's been having a real hard time suppressing his desires.

"Is Ling home?" he flicked his keys as he passed by a maid. He received a 'yes' for a reply and he quickly headed to his room to rest, his heart easing for the fact that Xiaoyu was safe back home. He'd told her last night that he'd be making this Christmas the most memorable one for her. Guess that wouldn't be happening now, would it?

He reached for his doorknob and cracked the tall, dark door open. The sight of his room was unusually different, and the color and scent seemed so…erotic. The light was dimmed, with red scented candles flickering from the soft wind breeze. Taking a step in, the first thing he looked to at was his king-sized bed. And on it, was someone he'd less expected to come.

"What the," he tried his best to keep his jaw from gagging. He commanded himself to keep his composure while carefully tracing huge amounts of flesh exposed before him.

Xiaoyu lied still, with the blanket covering only her most sensitive parts. Her clit, her nipples…and the rest was all bare for Jin to see what he thought he didn't deserve most.

"What are you waiting for? Merry Christmas…would you mind opening my present for you now?" Xiaoyu cooed, lifting her head up in the most seductive way she could muster.

-o-o-o-

**Elie's Note:** Sorry for the late update. With all the jazz in school and everyday problems, how can I do this? I'll update as soon as I'm satisfied with the reviews that I'll get for this shitty cliff hanger of a chapter. Oh well, let's simply put I have a life, got it memorized?


End file.
